


Ship ship,  hooray!

by pseudosmodingium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cruise ship shenanigans, Dean's cowboy fetish, Enemies to Lovers, Horseback Riding, M/M, Romantic Comedy, tango dancing, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: Dean isn’t exactly sure how he ended up on a cruise ship headed for Uruguay. Nevertheless is this going to be his well-deserved vacation. And he needs one after all that he’s been through with his failed attempt at becoming sheriff, really. Everything goes to shit, though, when he runs into his arch-enemy, Castiel Novak, who not only cost him his promotion but also seems to be intent on making this the worst trip ever for Dean. This only leaves him to try and beat Castiel at his own game which is actually quite enjoyable.Cas, on the other hand, just wishes to get over this dispute already—not just because he’s starting to like Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an episode of the German TV series _Traumschiff_ (literally translates to dream ship/ship of dreams) that aired during the Christmas holidays. The episodes mostly consist of incredibly corny love stories and are marked by super bad writing. The ship is going to a different place every time and in this particular episode it was Uruguay. Its storyline about two guys who are fighting all the time was, in my opinion, the perfect setup for them to get together in the end after overcoming their hate for each other, but of course that didn’t happen. God forbid, what would the target audience (i.e. old people) say if there were two middle-aged guys falling in love all of a sudden! Which is why I decided to make it into a Dean/Cas AU.
> 
> I thought I’d post twice a week or so, whenever I get to it, because the chapters aren’t very long. It’s not a WIP anymore, I only need to make a few adjustments, wherefore I can tell you to expect about 25k words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ride!

Alright. So he’s actually doing this. He’s reached an age where people do this. Not singles though. Old married people. Well, there’s this thing for single people too but he’s kinda thankful that Sam didn’t book him one of those. Or worse, one reserved for gay people. Whatever, he’s still young. Forty isn’t old, no matter what that snot-nosed juvenile delinquent, Claire, says. And if that girl thinks calling him Hasselhoff is an insult then she obviously knows nothing about classic TV. This guy used to have the coolest car ever…well, second after his…no, third after a ’67 Chevy Impala, one of which, of course, he himself is driving, and Doc Brown’s DeLorean.

So, anyway, making a boat trip is totally something cool people do. Cool and virile people.

“Welcome aboard the MS Amara, Mr. Winchester,” a red-headed woman in a stark white uniform says, after Dean’s handed her his ticket. “My name is Charlie and I will be your cabin attendant on this cruise to Montevideo.”

Now she’s talking to the other woman behind the reception counter.

“Alright, sir, you will be staying in cabin no. 304 on the Hunter deck. The crew cordially invites all passengers to have drinks on the sundeck after we’ve put to sea. Here is your keycard and a deck plan of our ship. If you have any questions or need further assistance, please don’t hesitate to ask me or any of my fellow staff members. We’ll be happy to help you. Have a nice journey!”

“Um, thanks,” he says and takes the keycard and map from her.

Everything seems to look the same on the Hunter deck but Dean finds his way easily, thanks to numerous signs, and has soon reached his inside cabin. Although he doesn’t have ocean view, it’s quite nice and big enough for one person to stay in for a few days. He won’t be spending too much time in here anyway.

After unpacking a few things and putting his toiletry kit into the tiny bathroom, he decides to go to one of the upper decks again and watch as the ship leaves the harbor.

There’s already a woman waiting by the elevator and after a first “hi,” they’re just standing there, awkwardly, not saying a word but Dean realizes that he’ll have to talk to someone sooner or later. You don’t go on a cruise all on your own without mingling at least a little bit.

“Hi, I’m Dean,” he says.

She gives him a weird look, probably thinking Dean’s hitting on her. _God, no!_ If he’d wanted that, he could’ve gone on one of those cruises for singles after all. And she’s not really his type. More like the mom type.

“Are you also travelling on your own?” Okay, he has to admit this wasn’t the best choice of words to alter the impression he’s supposedly given her. _How long does it take this elevator to arrive?_

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t hitting on you or anything. Just want to get to know people, given that I don’t know anyone here.”

The elevator pings.

Both proceed to step in at the same time but then Dean lets her go first. This trip is already a disaster.

“I apologize,” she says then, out of nowhere. “You know, a woman travelling on her own, then a guy approaches her… I’ve encountered a lot of douchebags in my life.”

Dean feels relieved.

“Hi, I’m Jody,” she says and offers him her hand, “Jody Mills.”

“Dean Winchester,” he reintroduces himself.

“So, you’re also going to Uruguay?” he asks.

“Well, yeah… We’re on the same boat.”

Dean facepalms. He’s not really coming off as the brightest bulb in the box. “Yeah, sure, right. Sorry, I’m being awkward.”

The elevator comes to a halt and the door opens. Dean’s still too embarrassed to look anywhere but his feet.

“You?” someone says.

Dean’s eyes shoot up.

“What are you doing here?” the guy says again and, of course, now this happens.

“What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Dean says.

This is officially the worst start of his vacation that Dean could have possibly imagined.

“Please don’t tell me you’re staying on this ship all the way to Montevideo,” Castiel Novak says, Dean’s sworn enemy.

“Well, duh,” Dean says.

“You guys know each other?” Jody interjects.

“Unfortunately,” Castiel replies before Dean can come up with something.

“We’re colleagues, actually,” Dean explains.

“I wouldn’t call what you did very collegial,” Castiel says.

“What _I_ did? Are you fucking kidding me? You mean what _you_ did!”

“You did it first!” Castiel says.

“There wouldn’t be this issue if you hadn’t chosen to do it too!”

“You didn’t tell me you were doing it! How was I supposed to know?”

“You didn’t tell me either!”

The elevator doors open.

“Keep off the Angel deck while we’re here,” Castiel says before storming out.

“Yeah, and you keep off the Hunter deck, asshole!” Dean yells after him.

“Yep, this wasn’t awkward at all,” Jody murmurs.

 

Dean has decided to enjoy this trip, no matter what. He won’t let Castiel Novak ruin his well-earned vacation. He’s going to see the positive aspects of this: a trip to a tropical location that doesn’t require air travel; drinks at the pool; all you can eat three times a day. And, most importantly, he can have all this for free, thanks to his brother. The only costs he’ll have to cover himself are for any activities he’ll want to do once they’ve reached Montevideo.

He leans over the railing and watches how the propellers whirl water, leaving behind long trails of foam. They’ve put out to the sea about half an hour ago and Dean’s at his second welcome cocktail. He hasn’t seen Novak since their encounter in the elevator and hopes this will last until they’ve reached their destination.

“Hey, Dean.” Jody has come up to him, a drink in her hand as well.

“Oh, hi Jody,” he says. “I’m sorry for earlier. You didn’t need to see that.”

“No, I didn’t,” she says. “But I’ve decided to give you a second chance. You seem like a nice guy.”

“Woah, lady, I think I’ve made myself clear that I’m not into this,” he says jokingly, his forefinger moving back and forth between them.

“Yeah, I think we’ll get along,” she says.

Both look over the railing for some time, quietly sipping their drinks, until Jody resumes, “So, what happened between you and that other guy?”

“He’s an ass,” Dean says.

“I get that. But why? What did he do that you did first?”

Ugh, yeah, she’s definitely a mom person.

“Uh, nothing… We were both fighting over a promotion. I applied for it first and he did the same behind my back and because of our feud our bosses chose to nominate someone else entirely for this position.”

“But he said he didn’t know you were running for this job either. So you went behind his back as well.”

“That’s not the point,” Dean insists.

“Then what is it?”

Damn, she’s good. “We used to be friends, kinda. We were happy in our current positions and minding our own business but then this opportunity arose and my family and friends talked me into aiming higher and so I applied. I thought Cas… Novak was happy with what he’s got but apparently he also saw his chance and then one thing led to another and now we’re here.”

“What do you do for a living anyway?” Jody asks.

“I’m a cop,” Dean says.

“Oh, didn’t expect that, honestly,” she says.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well, I guess I’d imagine a more mature person who doesn’t start a rivalry over such a petty thing.”

“Petty… Excuse me? I wouldn’t consider running for Sheriff’s office a ‘petty thing.’ I’m a very responsible person and a good leader. I would have made a brilliant sheriff.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is all about,” she says. “And this, uh, Novak? Do you think he’d have been qualified for a position like this?”

“Well, yeah, I guess. He’s a good cop. A very good one. I… Wait, I see what you’re doing there.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Jody says and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, you do. I won’t come to him with a peace offering or anything. Not happening. He may be good at his job but he’s still an awful person.”

“Sure, whatever you say, Dean.” She empties her glass and tells him she’ll go back to her cabin and change for dinner.

Dean thinks it’s time for him to leave the sundeck as well. He takes a shower and tries not to end up flooding his entire cabin as he does so. How is a grown man supposed to fit in here?

Then he takes a look at the clothes he’s brought and thinks of what to wear for his first dinner on board. It doesn’t exactly require him to wear a suit but a shirt and coat at least and he ends up picking an ensemble in different shades of blue.

Charlie’s there again when he enters the dining hall.

“Oh, good evening, Mr. Winchester,” she says.

“Please, call me Dean.”

“Alright, Dean,” she replies with a sincere smile, “follow me, please.”

He’s led to a table and is delighted to find Jody already sitting there.

“We usually gather passengers who’re travelling on their own at a table together. Of course we can change the seating arrangement if you’re not feeling comfortable with it,” Charlie says.

“No, it’s fine. Jody and I know each other already.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Dean.”

Dean takes a seat opposite his new friend and Charlie informs them that the waiter will be at their table any minute.

“So we meet again,” Jody says.

“Yeah, ain’t this a coincidence,” Dean muses.

“I guess they’re just throwing single people from the same decks together,” she says.

The waiter comes to take their drink orders.

“I’ll have one glass of this 2014 Tannat, please,” she says.

“A wine drinker, huh?” Dean says and orders a beer for himself.

“Yeah,” Jody says, “there’s nothing more relaxing after a day at work and hoarding a bunch of teenage girls than a glass of fine red wine.”

“No way you’re mom to teenagers already,” Deans says.

“We both know that’s not true but thanks for the lie anyway, Dean,” she says. “But yeah, they’re actually my foster kids.”

“How many of them are there?”

“Four.”

“Four?” Dean blurts out. “Wow, that’s a lot!”

“Most of them have come of age already, actually, but they’re still my kids and I will always be their mom.”

“You’re a really fine person, Jody,” Dean says.

“Tell me that again after you’ve gotten to know me better.”

“I will,” Dean says and, perfectly timed, the waiter brings their drinks and they toast each other to that.

“Oh no,” Dean says then.

“What?” Jody asks.

“He’s here.”

“Who? Novak?” she says and turns around, curiously looking around the room.

“No, don’t look at him or he’ll see us…ugh, too late.”

Castiel spots them from across the dining hall as Charlie is leading him to his table but there must actually be a God ‘cause he ends up being seated far away from Dean and Jody.

“I hate him,” Dean murmurs.

“I got that,” Jody says and sips her wine.

“He’s looking at us. Why is he looking at us?”

“Maybe because you’re looking at him.”

“I should just go over there and tell him to stop.”

“Please, don’t.”

“Oh, he ordered wine. Thinks he’s better than me because he knows something about wine. As if he’s superior to me because I’m having beer.” Jody’s hand lands on Dean’s.

“Dean, look at me,” she says.

His eyes lock onto hers. She’s making a serious face.

“You’re supposed to enjoy this trip, remember. Don’t spoil this just because there’s a guy on board you don’t like.”

“Hate,” he corrects her.

“Whatever. Dean, listen, being mad at him won’t change anything. Neither of you got that job and you have to live with that. Maybe, one day, you’ll forgive each other and forget any of this ever happened.”

“Never.”

“Then at least pretend it’s possible because I, for one, plan on having a good time on this ship.”

Dean sighs. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Jody. I’m usually not acting so childish.”

“Sure.”

“Do you accept my apology?”

“As long as you quit staring over my shoulder.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Then, cheers again,” she says and clinks their glasses together.

Dean tries his best throughout dinner, for Jody’s sake, but his eyes still wander towards Castiel. He’s getting along with the other people at his table, apparently, and Dean hopes he’ll choke on his food.

During dessert Dean sees a woman in uniform making her way around the room, politely greeting the passengers and talking to some of them for a little while. When she finally arrives at their table, she says, “Heya! May I introduce myself, I’m Captain Hanscum. I have the pleasure to safely guide this ship to Montevideo.”

Jody chokes a little on her mousse au chocolat. “Donna?”

“I can’t believe it,” the Captain exclaims, “Jodio! On my ship. Aw, it’s so good to see you,” she says and pulls Jody into a hug that turns out a bit awkward given that she is still sitting and Donna is standing by their table.

“You guys know each other?” Dean asks.

“We went to high school together,” the Captain says, “we were inseparable, BFFs, right?”

“Uh, sure,” Jody breathes. She seems tense.

“So, Jodes, what’re up to? Became an investigative journalist after all?” The Captain keeps smiling. She doesn’t seem to be bothered by Jody’s lacking enthusiasm.

“Um, no. Didn’t work out for me.”

“Oh, so sorry to hear that. Always dreamt of catching bad guys doing illegal stuff, you know,” Captain Hanscum informs Dean. “So, what are you then?”

“I, uh, have a government job,” Jody says.

“Ah, well, that ain’t the worst either, am I right? Steady job, good pay. You got lucky, Jodes.”

“Yeah, I, uh, and you’re…Captain?”

“Captain Donna Hanscum, at your service,” she laughs and does a small salute. “You know me, always loved the sea.”

“Yeah, uh, of course, a real sea dog.”

“That’s right,” she says, shooting finger guns at Jody. Then she turns towards Dean. “And who’s this handsome man here? Is he your—”

“No!” Jody blurts. “No, he’s, uh… We just met today. Dean and I are both travelling solo.”

“Oh, well, that’s nice. Anyway, I gotta finish my round now. Still a few tables to go. It was great seeing you again, Jodes. Have a good journey,” Donna says. “I’ll do my best bringing you to Uruguay in one piece. No icebergs, I promise,” she says, fingers crossed. “See you around!”

“Wow,” Dean says after the Captain’s left.

“Yeah, wow,” Jody sighs.

“So, _Jodio,_ you were real tight in high school?”

She groans and rubs a hand over her face. “From her point of view we were.”

“And from yours?”

“She was a really nice girl. Obviously hasn’t changed a bit. But she was always so clingy. Everywhere I went, she’d be there too. Like a stalker.”

“Didn’t you tell her to get lost?”

“I tried, really. But you’ve seen her. The sun basically shines out of her ass. I didn’t want to upset her by calling her off.”

“And so they were best friends forever after,” Dean says. “BFFAs.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! Could you have told Donna she’s a little…annoying? It’s like the equivalent of kicking a puppy.”

“Let’s just hope she’ll be too busy guiding the ship most of the time.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jody says and downs the last of her wine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

This trip was kind of a last minute thing for Cas. He found some really great offer online and decided to go for it. He needed this. He deserves this after everything that’s happened with the job he didn’t get because of Dean Winchester. And now he’s here. He did certainly not deserve _that,_ though. Why, of all boats in the world, did he have to end up here, on the same cruise ship Castiel’s on?

He takes a deep breath. No, he won’t let himself be dragged into the mud by this guy. He’s above this petty feud. He’s a mature person. There’ll be another chance for him to prove himself to his bosses. Anyway, Dean Winchester is dead to him.

For dinner Cas has been seated at a table with a woman called Ms. Kline and her son Jack who seems to be obsessed with him from the moment he’s heard that Cas is a cop.

“Oh, really?” Ms. Kline ‘please call me Kelly’ says. “Jackie has always dreamt of joining the police force.”

“Is that so?” Cas says.

“Yes, Mr. Novak. I wanna be one of the good guys. My daddy was a bad one,” a statement which appears to embarrass Kelly, “but I will never follow his footsteps. For every awful thing he’s done I wanna do a hundred good ones.”

At least he’s motivated, Cas thinks.

The Kline’s are nice but Cas doesn’t feel comfortable with how attached to him they seem to have gotten already. Therefore he’s glad when two more people join their table.

The men introduce themselves as Cesar and Jesse Cuevas, a married couple from Texas. They’re on their second honeymoon, planning to leave for the countryside once they’ve arrived in Montevideo.

“We want to visit a few ranches, go horseback riding in the Pampas,” Jesse says.

“Yeah, we’re planning to buy one in a few years. Not necessarily in Uruguay. We were thinking Mexico or Argentina maybe. You know, retire from our regular jobs, guide people through national parks, all on horseback of course, maybe even offer therapy,” Cesar says.

“Yeah, I’d like that…animal-assisted therapy. It helps, really,” Jesse says, looking at his husband with glassy eyes, and Cesar squeezes his hand tightly.

“Oh, this sounds great,” Kelly says, oblivious to the moment they’re having. “Jackie had a few lessons when he was little.”

“I like ponies,” Jack says.

Neither of the men has something to add to that.

“So,” Cas says after a moment of silence, “can you recommend a place for horseback riding and do you know how I get there from Montevideo?”

“Oh, I’m sure one of the crew members can help you with that. Just ask someone at the reception. I think they offer a few discounts for passengers,” Cesar says.

“Yes, thank you, I will.”

They do more small talk throughout dinner, the Klines throwing in weird remarks from time to time, and over making plans to go horseback riding and a few glasses of excellent wine, Cas forgets that his nemesis is still in the same room with him.

Only when the Captain’s cheerful chatter peaks in volume and catches Cas’s attention, his eyes find Dean’s table again where she currently has the woman at his table in a death grip. He has already finished his dessert and excuses himself with the intention to forget Dean’s presence at the bar.

“Can I sit here?” a woman asks after some time and when he looks up from his whiskey he recognizes her as Dean’s tablemate who was also witness to their first encounter on this ship.

“Of course,” he says.

“Hey, uh, I’ll have one of those, please,” she tells the bartender, pointing at Cas’s glass.

“I assume Dean has told you about me,” Cas says after the woman has received her drink.

“He has, but I’ve only just met him today and I don’t judge people based on what a stranger has told me about them,” she says. “So I’m just pretending I know nothing about you and we’ll have a fresh start, okay?”

A smile appears on Cas’s face. “Okay.”

“Well then, hi, I’m Jody Mills,” she says.

“Hello, Jody Mills,” Cas says and they shake hands, “nice to meet you. My name is Castiel Novak.”

“Nice to meet you too, Castiel Novak.”

“Cas, please,” he says.

“Alright, Cas, wanna tell me where you’re from?”

“Born and raised in Illinois, but I’ve lived in Lawrence, Kansas for quite some time now. You?”

“I’m from South Dakota,” Jody says.

“And what do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I’m actually starting a new job once this vacation is over,” she says. “Thought I’d take the chance as long as I can. Who knows when I’ll have my next day off.” She laughs.

“Yeah, you’ll never know with new jobs. And what is it exactly you’ll do if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, it’s still a bit of a secret until it’s officially announced. But I can tell you that it’s a leading position, I’ll be in charge of many people, huge responsibility, assumingly lots of paperwork. I’m excited.”

“Sounds great,” Cas says. Perhaps it’s some kind of corporate position, CEO of a big company, he thinks. Something like this would fit the description. Anyway, he’ll respect her privacy and won’t interrogate further.

“And I’m a police officer,” he says, “but you already knew that, I guess.”

“Yes, I’ve heard so.”

“Let’s not talk about it then,” Cas says.

“Okay. So, another topic, mmh… Married? Kids?”

“I’m unmarried, no children. You?”

“Widowed,” she says.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It happened a long time ago. Though dating hasn’t really worked out for me yet. But I have four wonderful daughters.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Well, they’re my foster children but I love them like they’re my own.”

“How old are they?”

“Oh, they’re basically adults, almost. Two are graduating high school this year, one is going to nursing to school, the fourth is, well, adjusting. We moved to a new place recently and no-one was really happy about this development. But they’ll be fine. They’re great kids.”

“They sure sound like that. I, too, would like to have kids one day,” Cas says.

“Anyone to have them with on the radar?”

“Not really, no.”

“You’ll find someone.”

“Sure,” he says and swallows the rest of his drink. Then he gets up. “It was nice meeting you, Jody. I’ll return to my cabin now. Have a good night.”

“You too, Cas.”

He’s tired and hopes he won’t be hungover after his first day on this ship.

Jody turned out to be a really nice person and he doesn’t get how she’s seemingly getting along with someone like Dean. God, he hopes the guy falls off the ship and gets eaten by sharks… Boy, he’s drunk.

When he’s back in his cabin, he falls face first onto the bed, the slight swell of the sea lulling him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :)

He’s hungover. Or seasick. Or both.

At breakfast, Cas is building a big pile of bacon on his plate when the voice of someone he doesn’t need to see this early cuts through the air.

“Other people would like to have bacon, too, you know. You always want everything for yourself, don’t you? You don’t give a fuck about anyone else.”

“Are we still talking about bacon?” Cas slurs. He needs coffee.

“What else would I be talking about? Not that there’s still a chance to get the other thing but I’d really like to have bacon for breakfast.”

“And I have a hangover to cure. Ask the staff for more,” Cas says and turns around to leave the buffet.

“Screw you, Novak!” Dean calls after him. Cas ignores him.

“A friend of yours?” Cesar asks with a smirk when he reaches their table.

“I wouldn’t call him a friend. But I know him, yes,” Cas says as he takes a seat.

“So, um,” Cas clears his throat, “did you have a good night?”

“Oh yeah,” Cesar says, his tone heavy with implications, Jesse smiling sheepishly.

“Uh, that’s, that’s good,” Cas says and stuffs a slice of bacon into his mouth.

After breakfast he’s feeling much better. He walks by the reception before returning to his cabin and asks about what kinds of excursions are being offered that he can book in advance directly on the ship.

“There’s a lot you can do. Uruguay is a great country and you definitely won’t get bored during your stay there. Did you have something specific in mind?” the girl asks him. He glances at her nametag. _Charlie Bradbury,_ it says. Right, he’d already forgotten.

“I was thinking, maybe, horseback riding? Could I make a trip to a ranch or something, borrow a horse for a few days, go camping or so?”

“Yes, there are a few offers that include horseback riding. I’d recommend a guided tour rather than exploring the countryside on your own. We also have a package that includes a night at a winery followed by a three-day tour through the Pampas on horseback, of course, if you’d also like to get to know Uruguayan wines. I think you’ve already tasted some at dinner yesterday, right? Our sommelier always tries to get a representation of our destination for our wine list.”

“Yes, that’s right. And it was a very good one. I think I’ll take this package. Can I book it now?”

“Of course,” Charlie says, “I just need you to sign a few things and a credit card.”

Cas leaves the reception hall with a voucher in his pocket that entitles him to go on a tour to the countryside that will partially be undertaken on horseback, including a wine tasting, though the best thing about this is that he’ll leave Montevideo on the same day they arrive which means he’ll get rid of Dean Winchester as soon as he sets a foot on Uruguayan land.

In the meantime he’ll just have to live with him being on this ship as well.

 

Dean decided to start this vacation off as relaxed as possible, considering the circumstances.

After finishing breakfast he heads for the sundeck. The weather is perfect and there’s a light breeze so he won’t get too hot, though he doesn’t have to worry about this anyway. There’s a pool after all.

He finds an unoccupied lounger and spreads his beach towel on it. There’re already a few other people around but most of them seem to be interested in silent sunbathing as well. He takes off his T-shirt and pants, revealing the swim trunks he’s been wearing underneath, and sits down, starting to apply sunscreen on his skin.

When he’s done, Jody shows up by his side. “Hey,” she says, “mind if I take the lounger next to you?”

“No, please, it’s good to see you,” he says. “You weren’t at breakfast.”

“I was,” she says, “but I was also sleeping in. I stayed up late yesterday.”

“Oh, met someone?” He grins.

“No,” Jody says and laughs. “Well, actually, I did, but not like this.”

“Meaning?”

“I got to know Cas a little,” she says.

“What!” he exclaims, causing other people to look at them, silently scolding him for disturbing the peace.

“I think he’s nice,” she says. _Traitor._

“Okay, fine. You’re allowed to like him—”

“Of course I am.”

“But please don’t bring him up around me.”

“Got it,” she says, putting sunglasses on her nose and leaning back against her lounger. “But I still think you should learn to get along. Both your behavior is childish.”

Dean groans.

 _Never,_ he thinks but doesn’t say it aloud. There’s no point in arguing with Jody, so he closes his eyes and tries not to think of anything but the ocean surrounding them.

Later that day, after extensive sunbathing and a refreshing shower, Dean runs into Castiel again. This boat is too small for both of them.

“Dean,” he says, standing opposite him.

“Novak,” Dean says.

They’re staring each other down, tense, like rivals in the Wild West waiting for the perfect time to draw their guns.

Dean shoots first. “Get out of my way, asshole,” he says.

“It’s a free ship, I can go wherever I want,” Castiel says.

“Maybe we should define who gets what part of the ship for as long as we have to be on it together.”

“Yeah? And how are we supposed to do that? Split it in half? Who gets the sundeck, who the Captain’s bar?”

Dean, of course, wants both of those, but Castiel won’t give in so easily.

“We should fight over who gets what.”

“A fist fight? Dean, don’t be a child. The Captain won’t tolerate such crude behavior.”

Dean will never admit it, but he’s right, as much as he’d like to punch that stupid face in front of him. Then he notices the marks on the floor beneath them and gets an idea.

“We could have a shuffleboard competition,” he suggests.

“Do you even know how to play shuffleboard?”

“You just use one of those sticks to slide one of the discs into one of those fields. The number it lands on is the points you get, I assume.”

“So you don’t really know the rules?”

“Not really. Do you?”

“I guess it works as you said.”

“The first with a hundred points or more gets the sundeck and the bar,” Dean says.

“Deal,” Castiel agrees and takes a shuffleboard stick from the wall.

“I’ll start,” Castiel says.

“No, you won’t.”

“Then how do we decide who’s going to make the first move?”

“We flip a coin,” Dean says and retrieves his wallet from his pocket. “Heads or tails?”

“Heads,” Castiel says.

Dean is way too pumped to do this properly and Novak is standing way too close, both of which distract him enough to miss the quarter as it falls. And it keeps falling after Dean only managed to grab air.

“Can’t you do anything right?” he moans.

“Where did it go?” Dean says, searching the floor.

“One of the lower decks, I assume, or the ocean.”

“Great, now you owe me 25 cents.”

“You lost your own coin. I didn’t do anything.”

“You got in my way when I did the flip. Have you ever heard of personal space before?”

“What, I… What are we going to do now?” Castiel says,

“Rock, paper, scissors. Two out of three.”

“Go!” Castiel says immediately and on three Dean throws scissors, losing to Castiel’s rock. Damn, his brother is right, he should really change his strategy.

The second time Dean goes for paper, Castiel does too. He hasn’t had scissors yet, Dean realizes, so he opts for rock on the third try but Castiel throws paper again and Dean ultimately loses the game.

“Fine, you start. But this isn’t over yet,” he says and watches carefully as Castiel thrusts his first disc onto the field. The first ten points are made but that’s not really impressive. This game looks very easy so Dean slides his disc towards the triangle, using way too much force and it comes to a halt in front of cabin attendant Charlie’s feet.

“Congratulations,” she says, “you’ve just earned negative points.”

“There are negative points?” Dean and Castiel ask in unison.

“You guys have no idea how this game is played, do you?” she says

“You just…shuffle these things across the floor…?” Dean says.

“Yes, but there are a few more rules. For example, you can’t make points on both triangular fields of the court. You each get a field on which you have to score points. And you have to play opposite each other, trying to move your opponent’s discs off the field if possible.”

“I like our version of this game better,” Dean says.

“You mean the rules you’ve just made up?” Castiel says.

“You agreed with me on them!”

“Guys!” Charlie interjects. “I’m getting some pretty bad vibes here. What’s going on with you two?”

“We’re fighting over who gets the best parts of the ship,” Dean explains.

“I meant what’s really going on? And you can’t have any part of the ship unless Captain Hanscum says so,” Charlie tells them.

“What does the Captain have to say in our personal feud?” Castiel says.

“As long as you’re on this ship, Captain Hanscum is the highest authority and her word is law. So you better settle your dispute or neither of you will be allowed in any public areas of the ship where you can continue to disturb the other passengers.”

“But…she can’t actually do that, can she?” Dean says, seeking help with Castiel.

“I wouldn’t risk it,” he says, “though I’m pretty sure she’s just making this up.”

“Okay,” Dean says. “As long as we agree to stay out of each other’s way if the circumstances allow it.”

“Agreed,” Castiel says.

“Good,” Charlie concludes. “Now do you still wanna play or…?”

They don’t. And soon enough this cruise will be over and Dean won’t have to see Novak again. Until they return to work ‘cause they’re workmates and…this is getting too far for now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They manage to pass some time without running into each other, mostly. Cas still sees Dean during meal times but, luckily, Dean’s sitting at the other end of the room, making it easier for Cas to pretend he isn’t there. Cesar was kind enough to switch seats with him so can’t make the mistake of looking over to Dean’s table by accident and eventually establish weird eye contact. Also, Cas always gets off the sundeck as soon as he sees Dean already splayed out at the pool and he supposes Dean is acting alike because they never seem to be there at the same time. Despite their unspoken timeshare, Dean’s skin has notably tanned, judging from what Cas is able to discern from afar.

“Enough sun for today already?”

He didn’t notice Charlie standing behind him and almost runs into her as he proceeds to his flight.

“I changed my mind,” he says.

“Really?” she says, looking towards the people at the pool, at Dean. “I thought you guys never got to divide up the ship.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas replies, fidgeting with the towel under his arm.

“Sure,” she says. “This has absolutely nothing to do with the hot guy over there.”

“Excuse me?”

“I saw you checking him out for a full minute before you decided to bolt.”

“No, I did not. I was thinking about being the bigger person and bringing an end to our…disagreement. Whatever, it’s none of your business.”

“But it’s my business to maintain a good atmosphere on board,” Charlie says as she moves closer and puts an arm around his shoulders. “Why don’t we have a drink together?”

“Don’t you have to work?” Her behavior confuses him.

“I am working,” she says, starting to push Cas back inside.

“Hey, Benny,” she tells the bartender after they’ve taken a seat at the counter of the Captain’s bar, “can I have a glass of your special for my guest here, please.”

“Coming right up, Charlie,” Benny says. “For you the usual?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“What’s the special?” Castiel asks.

“Surprise,” Charlie tells him with a smirk.

“Here you go,” Benny says as he puts the drinks in front of them, “a special for the gentleman and a Shirley Temple for the lady.”

Cas picks up the shot glass and sniffs. “Tequila?”

“A high-quality one. From Captain Hanscum’s very own reserve,” Charlie says.

“You’re serving me the Captain’s personal tequila?”

“She always has some on board for friends and special passengers, like you.”

“But—”

“It’s okay, drink!” she says and picks up her Shirley Temple. “Cheers, Castiel!”

“Cas, please, and cheers,” he says and does as he’s told although he’s still not comfortable with this.

To his surprise, the tequila is actually really good and doesn’t even burn as it runs down his throat, it’s just giving him a warm feeling in his stomach.

“So,” Charlie says and puts down her glass, “what’s the issue with you and…his name is Dean, right?”

“Yes… It’s complicated,” he says. Why is he even talking to her about this?

“How so?” she asks.

“There was this job we wanted but didn’t get because of how we handled the situation.”

“What situation?”

“We were both unaware of the other’s application at first and when it came out we kind of got into this fight. I mean, not a fight in the physical sense. Still, it wasn’t pretty. It was really low and I regret the things I’ve said.”

“Then why don’t you tell him that?”

“Because his behavior was even worse than mine and he’s definitely not sorry for it.”

“How do you know?”

Cas throws up his hands. “ _How do I know?_ Because he’s been insulting me every second we’ve spent on this ship together. He keeps glaring at me from across the room during mealtimes and he’s been disparaging me towards Jody.”

“The woman he’s sharing a table with?”

“Yes, her. I do none of these things. I’m not bad-mouthing him behind his back, I try to ignore him so we can both enjoy this cruise and I’ve even made plans for when we reach Montevideo so we won’t be staying in the same city throughout our vacation on land.”

“I understand,” Charlie says, thoughtfully chewing on her straw, and Cas takes a relieved breath. Her meddling seems to have come to an end.

“But you still think he’s hot,” she says then.

“What, no! I don’t… I never… You said he’s hot, I didn’t.” Now this is going too far. Way too far.

“He’s not exactly my type but I have eyes. And you have eyes for him, too,” she says.

“What are you talking about? Why do you even think I would…uh.”

“Captain Hanscum might have radar but I have something much better. It’s called gaydar and it has detected high levels of mutual attraction.”

“I’m absolutely not…” He’s never felt so offended in his life. “I mean I am but not, you know, with Dean. The mere thought of this is ridiculous!”

“Why do you think he keeps staring at you during dinner?”

“Because he’s an ass and knows it annoys me.”

“Don’t you think it’s because he just can’t take his eyes off that pretty face of yours?”

“He hates me. A-and I hate him too.”

“You guys should just fuck it out already,” she says matter-of-factly.

That’s enough! Who does she think she is? “I’m leaving,” he says and gets onto his feet. “If you ever say things of this kind to me again, I’m going to complain to the Captain about you. This behavior is unacceptable. I’m a paying customer and you only work here. I didn’t go on this cruise to be insulted by staff.” Then he stomps away.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters under his breath, walking the hallways until he reaches the elevator.

 

“Hey, Dean.” Jody finds him at the railing, watching the waves advance the descending sun on the horizon.

“Oh, hi Jody. What are you being up to?” he asks.

“I was looking for you actually,” she says, staring into the distance with him. “Donna found me again.”

“Oh dear.”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “She invited me to come to the bridge.”

“How dare she!” he mocks.

“It’s a nice gesture, I know. And I accepted the offer but I asked her if I could bring you along.”

“To see the bridge?”

“Yeah. Are you in?”

“Sure, why not,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. Who doesn’t want to play captain when they get the chance? “When?”

“Right now.”

Dean gapes at her. “Ah, okay.”

“Come on, Winchester,” she says, “let’s go.”

They link arms and Jody leads him to a door with a sign on it that reads ‘Staff Only’ but Donna is already awaiting them.

“Hiya, Dean,” the Captain says, “it’s good to see you again. Come along, guys, follow me.”

“Welcome to the bridge of the MS Amara,” Donna says with a grin. “What do you say? Great view, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, looking at the huge window in front of them, the calm ocean stretching before the ship. Then he notices something else ahead of him.

“Cas…Castiel? What are you doing here?”

“Oh right,” Donna says, “I forget to mention we’re having another guest.”

Castiel turns around. “I’m…” Then he looks at Charlie who is standing next to him, something like clarity coming to his face. “This was a trap.”

“Well, maybe I knew Ms. Mills was going to join us but I couldn’t know for sure that Dean—”

“But it was likely,” Castiel interrupts her. “You offered me to come here as a gesture to apologize.”

Dean doesn’t like how he’s snapping at her. “That’s enough, Cas!” he says, the nickname slipping from his tongue unnoted.

“Stay out of this, Dean,” Castiel says.

“No, I won’t stand here and watch you being rude to Charlie!” He’s walking up to him as he speaks and only comes to a halt a few inches before Castiel.

“I was not the one being rude. Don’t stick your nose into things you don’t know anything about.”

“Say you’re sorry,” Dean demands.

“I won’t.”

“Guys,” Jody admonishes them from behind. “This is not the time, nor the place.” Her words go by unacknowledged.

“Oh Novak,” Dean says, trying to keep the rage out of his voice, “you’re always running around, being a dick to everyone.” And he can’t help but emphasize his words by poking his finger at Castiel’s chest and the change of his facial expression seems to happen in slow motion, yet Dean’s train of thought is not moving fast enough for him to back away before he realizes what’s coming next.

“Fuck you, Winchester!” Castiel shouts and pushes both hands hard against his shoulders. Dean tumbles backwards and crashes into one of the control panels behind him.

“That’s enough!” Captain Hanscum yells and Dean didn’t think she was capable of such a commanding and intimidating tone. But of course there must have been a reason for her to be captain.

“Get off of my bridge, right now!”

“Donna, I’m so sorry,” Jody says, clearly embarrassed.

“This absolutely not your fault, Jody,” she says and Dean is startled by how easily she can switch between her usual sweet tone and the one from right before.

“No, I’m sorry, Captain,” Dean says but she doesn’t want to hear any of it and holds up her hand to silence him.

“Just…go, before I forget myself. You too,” she tells Castiel.

“I apologize,” he says as he walks past her.

A crewmember is sent after them to make sure they leave the restricted area right away.

“Are you satisfied now?” Dean hisses when they’re on their own.

“This is your fault,” Cas presses through clenched teeth. “Charlie knew how things are between us and instead of minding her own business she’s intent on getting us to make up or whatever, although I’ve made myself clear that I don’t want to be anywhere near you.”

“Oh,” he exhales. He’s already feeling guilty because he’s, once again, made a fool of himself in front of Jody, and now Captain Hanscum and Charlie and several other people too. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was trying to but you didn’t listen,” Castiel says, “you never do.”

“That’s not true, Cas,” Dean says, shaking his head.

“It is. Otherwise I would’ve told you I want to become sheriff.”

He did certainly not expect that. He had always been convinced Castiel was lying about not knowing of Dean’s preceding application. Now he isn’t so sure anymore.

“And I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you’d say I wouldn’t make a good sheriff,” he confesses eventually.

“Dean,” Cas says, his voice so soft the words cut right through his chest. “Why would you think that? I’ve always appreciated your determination, your expertise and your respect for your co-workers.”

It hurts to hear him say this. He doesn’t need Castiel’s praise. He doesn’t want it.

“You could have told me this earlier. I could’ve used your encouragement when I applied for the position instead of doing your own thing in secrecy. I thought you were my friend but apparently I was wrong!”

Castiel’s face hardens. “You know what? For a brief moment I thought Charlie might be right about you but obviously she’s not. You actually are a huge fucking dick. Go to hell,” he says and walks off into another direction.

“You go to hell,” Dean mumbles after a while, though Cas is long gone at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated btw ;)  
> (meaning: please, give me some love, I'm having a rather stressful week!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Cas isn’t even hungry when he leaves his cabin for breakfast although the last time he has eaten was at lunch the day before. He was still feeling too infuriated after he and Dean had parted, almost sick, so there would have been no point in having dinner. Therefore he spent the entire evening alone in his cabin trying to regain his composure while reading one of the books he had saved on his e-reader.

Their conversation had gone in a surprisingly good direction. They had begun to open their hearts to one another, talked about the issue standing between them and Castiel felt like they were actually getting somewhere, maybe overcoming their grudge against each other, but then Dean had to ruin everything. Right after being told about his personal qualities, Dean, for some reason, had to do a 180 degree turn and rebuked him, implied that he, Castiel, was a bad and unsupportive friend. How could he have possibly encouraged Dean without knowing what he was up to? He didn’t think Dean was having any interest in the position because he had never mentioned doing so which is why Cas decided to go for it. He never wanted to compete against Dean… Not that he thought he wouldn’t have had any chance against him but he’d have grasped how important it’d be for Dean to become sheriff and he would’ve 100% had his back. Turns out Dean wouldn’t have deserved it after all, that unappreciative, self-absorbed—

“Good morning, Cas,” Cesar interrupts his thoughts. “We missed you at dinner last night.”

“Yeah,” Cas sighs. “I wasn’t feeling very well so I went to bed early.”

“Are you alright now?”

“Yes, thanks for asking, I’m fine.”

“We only just realized yesterday what a great buffer you actually are,” Jesse tells him, “I mean concerning the Klines.”

“Oh yeah, they asked so many weird questions. Like, they were really invading our privacy,” Cesar says.

“What did they do?”

“Oh you know, the usual, like what it’s like to be married to another man and how everything works in our life starting from household chores to…other stuff.”

Cas frowns. He hopes Cesar isn’t saying what he thinks he’s saying.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Cesar says when he sees his face, “and yes, I’m talking about our sex life.”

“And Jack appears to be incredibly innocent for his age. I mean the boy is at least 22 but I’m not so sure if he even knows how babies are actually made,” Jesse says.

“Didn’t he have sex-ed or so?” Castiel wonders.

“I guess not at that Christian school he attended.”

“Oh, right, Kelly mentioned something like this,” Cas remembers.

“Jesse said they remind him a little of Norman and Norma Bates from _Psycho,_ ” Cesar says and huffs a small laugh.

“Now that you’re pointing it out, yes, I agree.”

“Shhh, they’re coming,” Jesse says.

Immediately, the table goes silent and the three men pretend like they were just quietly eating their breakfast.

“Oh, Castiel!” Kelly’s shrill voice interrupts their stillness. “We were worried about you. Where were you last night?”

“Um, just, slightly unwell,” he says.

“Oh no, did the fish at lunch not become you? Yesterday I mentioned to Jackie that I think it’s risky to eat it. You never know how they store it on a ship—lucky we didn’t have any—and when you didn’t show up for dinner…”

Jack nods the whole while she’s speaking.

“It wasn’t the fish, Kelly. I’ve just been a little stressed lately.”

“Stressed, on vacation? Oh, that’s not good, Castiel. Is it too loud in your cabin? Or are you seasick sometimes? Are you actually afraid of the ocean?”

“No, Kelly. None of those. It’s…work-related but I’m sure I’ll be able to relax properly as soon as we arrive in Montevideo.”

“Maybe you should take a yoga class,” Kelly says, “they offer yoga classes on board. Jackie and I are going to yoga class.”

Cas takes a breath, thinking of an excuse for why yoga is not the right thing for him to do, but Cesar saves him before he can come up with anything.

“ _Or_ you could join us for tango class instead,” he says.

“Yeah, would you like to come with us today?” Jesse asks. “It’s for beginners also so you don’t have to know anything yet.”

It’s actually a good idea and he’s not new to tango, although the few lessons his friend Meg had coaxed him to take with her are a few years in the past already. He could use a refresher.

“Sure, I’d like that. Do I have to sign up at the reception beforehand?”

“Yes, and don’t forget to wear comfortable clothing,” Cesar says.

“Jackie and I also went to tango class once,” Kelly then adds.

The men’s eyes widen upon the information.

“Really? Like, did you use to dance with each other?” Jesse asks.

“Oh yes,” Jack says, “the teacher said I’m very talented.”

“But I am not, unfortunately. Jackie’s toes were blue after every time,” she says and laughs.

Cesar, Jesse and Cas search each other’s eyes for confirmation that they’re not alone in finding this a bit strange and yes, they’re definitely all on the same page.

“It’s nice that you get along so well,” Cesar tells Kelly and Jack.

“Right?” Kelly squeaks. “Nothing compares to the love between a mother and her son.” She looks at him like she’s in love or something and a shiver runs through Castiel’s body. It’s better not to put too much thought into their disconcerting affection for each other.

Tango class is also a good opportunity to stay out of Dean’s way. On the sundeck and other places on the ship they’re at constant risk of running into each other and he’s certain this isn’t Dean’s kind of thing at all so he definitely won’t be there.

 

Dean is feeling uneasy as he enters the hall, like people are watching him although they obviously aren’t. He knows the captain or anyone else who has been present on the bridge won’t have spread the word about yesterday’s incident. He’s just being paranoid.

He skipped dinner last night and now he’s starving. He couldn’t bear seeing Jody or Donna or Charlie so soon after what happened between him and Castiel which is why he stayed in his cabin for the rest of the evening. It would have been too humiliating after what he’s done.

Jody isn’t there yet when Dean takes a seat after filling his plate. For the first time since their journey began, he doesn’t watch out for Castiel. He’s still on this ship, that’s for sure, everything else doesn’t matter to him.

“You’ve calmed down again?” Jody says, coming up from behind and joining Dean at the table.

Dean exhales. “Jody, I’m so sorry for what happened yesterday. There’s no excuse for my behavior. It was childish and stupid and I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from being such a jerk.”

“But you can’t,” she says, sighing.

“I know I don’t deserve another chance from you.”

“You don’t, but I can’t abandon you with Donna stalking me again.”

“What did she do?”

“She joined me for dinner last night when you didn’t show up, said she couldn’t leave me there all to myself,” Jody says, stirring her coffee.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It actually wasn’t that bad. We were gossiping about you and Cas and, well, how awful men are in general.”

“Hey!” Now that’s offensive.

“You’re in no position to ‘hey’ me, Winchester. Not after what happened on the bridge.”

“Yes, sorry again for that.”

“Charlie confessed you both being there at the same time was all part of her plan to get you to reconcile.”

“I know. Cas told me.”

“So you guys are good?”

“Hell no. If even, things are worse than before.”

“Oh, shame on me for assuming you two would act like adults for once,” Jody says in a sarcastic tone. “Anyway, I’ve got an idea how you can make up for yesterday’s incident.”

“I’ll do anything as long as you’ll forgive me,” Dean says.

“It’s good to hear that, Dean, because I want to take a tango class and I need a partner,” Jody informs him.

“Ugh, no dancing, please,” Dean grumbles. He should have asked what it was before consenting. “I don’t even know how to dance tango.”

“That’s why we’re taking a class. No former experience required.”

“Fine, I’ll go with you,” Dean says, “but only because I’m still feeling really bad about yesterday.” He can’t actually be mad at Jody for dragging him into this. Not after embarrassing her like he did. And who knows, maybe it’ll be fun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean fell asleep at the pool, had to hurriedly take a shower and is now late for his tango class with Jody. This was not a part of their agreement. She’s going to be mad again and Dean fully deserves every word of her scolding speech he’s about to hear.

“I’m here, sorry, please, don’t mind me, I just have to find my partner,” he pants as he enters the room and maneuvers his way through the other participants.

“No problem, handsome,” a tall blonde guy says who must be their dance instructor. “I was just about to introduce myself. I’m Balthazar and this,” he gestures towards the woman next to him, “is my dance partner, Anna. Welcome to ‘Tango 101.’ I can assure you won’t be able to master the art of dance in the limited time we are given today but you will probably leave this room having learned the most important steps, enough to mingle with the locals once we’ve reached our destination.”

Dean is only half listening. He still hasn’t found Jody in the crowd, though there aren’t so many people present. Maybe she’s late too.

“Please, if you would now gather around us so Anna and I can give you a little performance to show you what you’ll have to expect. But keep in mind that we’re professionals and it’s not the end of the world if your own dancing doesn’t look exactly like ours after today’s lesson.”

The participants line up against the walls and instead of Jody, Dean spots Castiel across the room. Their eyes meet and Castiel’s face darkens. Then the guy next to him whispers something into his ear and Castiel whispers back and why the fuck is Castiel discussing him with strangers!? Then Dean recognizes him as one of his tablemates. Still, Castiel has no business talking shit about him. If he could at least not do this when Dean is right there to see it.

Dean takes a deep breath to keep calm. Where the hell is Jody?

The sudden music reminds him that he is supposed to watch Balthazar and Anna.

They’re really good but _duh,_ they’re the teachers. All their moves are so smooth and they have great chemistry, everything looks so sensual, and Dean has no clue how he is supposed to imitate this.

“So, I hope we’ve given you a little idea of what this is all about,” Balthazar says after the music has stopped. “If you would please turn to your partner now.”

“Uh, excuse me,” Dean says, “my partner hasn’t showed up yet. I think I’ll just wait here until she comes.”

“Oh, you must be talking about Ms. Jody Mills,” Balthazar says.

“Yes. I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.”

“Don’t you know? She had to excuse herself from this lesson.”

“What? No. Well, I guess I just go then. I’m only here because of her anyway.”

“No, this is perfect,” Balthazar says and Dean has no idea what could be perfect about this situation—no Jody but Castiel.

“We’re an even number now,” he says, “you’ll just have to find another partner.”

Dean looks around the room, hopeful to spot a hot lady to dance with, but everyone seems to be taken already, except for Castiel.

“There aren’t any women left,” he says.

“Oh, but this fella is free, right?” Balthazar says, grabbing Castiel’s shoulders from behind.

“I don’t think…” Dean stumbles. “We’re two guys!”

“Yeah, I don’t think this will work,” Castiel agrees.

“Why not?” Balthazar asks like the reason for their protest isn’t obvious. “Take a look around, you won’t be the only all-male couple.” And yeah, there are others but…

“Are you a beginner, uh, what’s your name?”

“Dean.”

“Are you a beginner, Dean?”

“Um, yeah.”

“And Cas here has told me earlier that he’s not completely inexperienced so he can be your lead. An ideal pairing.” Balthazar claps then rubs his hands together. “Right. Now please get over here so we can begin.”

Anna has come up behind Dean and pushes him towards Castiel to execute Balthazar’s will.

“There’s no way I will let you lead,” Dean grouses.

“You will have to,” Castiel says.

First, Balthazar demonstrates the men’s step sequence, then he asks those dancing this part to copy. When Dean proceeds to do so, Castiel elbows his side.

“It’s not your turn,” he hisses.

“‘It’s not your turn,’” Dean mimics but refrains from another attempt. Only after Anna has presented the women’s steps, he follows.

A few times of repeating each sequence later, it’s time for the couples to try it together. Despite Dean’s aversion to touch Castiel, he goes through and puts his right hand into his, placing the left on his back. He has to take a few deep breaths because this is awful.

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel says, “I’m not poisonous and I don’t bite.”

“You say that now but…”

“Shut up, Dean, and dance with me,” Castiel says and on Balthazar’s count, with a slight push from him, Dean takes a step back. It’s actually easier with Castiel’s guidance but of course Dean would never admit this.

“This is looking really good already,” Balthazar compliments. “But there’s still room for improvement. First of all, you’re standing way too far apart.”

Then Balthazar’s hand is on Dean’s back and they’re being moved closer together. Much closer. Too close. Dean is hesitant to breathe in again ‘cause they’re already really tight and inhaling would only make it worse.

“Hey, easy,” Balthazar says, his hand still on Dean. “Breathe, untense.”

“I can’t,” Dean says through gritted teeth.

“Yes, you can. Cas is relaxed, see? Just pay attention to each other’s bodies,” Balthazar says and if there is anyone’s body Dean doesn’t want to pay attention to, it’s Castiel’s.

“Dean, hey, look at me,” Cas says softly and Dean hitches a breath when their eyes meet but is gradually able to ease into the embrace.

“There you go,” Balthazar concludes and moves on to another couple.

They’re actually doing better now and being so close to Cas is only half as bad as Dean expected. And he’s secretly astounded by how good Cas is at this.

“You don’t have to show off like this,” Dean says.

“I’m only doing what Balthazar taught us,” Cas replies.

“Yeah, sure… Admit you’re pleased to be better at something than me.”

“I’m pleased to better at tango than you,” Cas states with a nonchalance that catches Dean off guard.

“Well, uh…” He’s thinking off a comeback. “Of course you are given it’s my first time.” _Smooth._

Cas snickers.

“What?” Dean asks.

“You can actually be funny if you want to.”

“Shut up, I’m hilarious.”

“Sure you are.”

“Guys,” Balthazar interrupts their banter, “this is a tango class, not a standing-close-together class.”

Right… They have somehow started to neglect their dance in lieu of talking.

Cas clears his throat before moving them again, striding over the dance floor with Dean, until it’s time to learn a figure they can add.

They talk less now because Dean really needs to focus on what he’s doing and when class is officially over, Balthazar and Anna invite everyone to stay a little longer to practice under their supervision. Some couples stay, among them he, Cas and his new friends Cesar and Jesse.

“So this is called a _boleo,_ ” Anna explains as she and Balthazar demonstrate a new dance move. “There are various options, for example you can do a front _boleo,_ like this.” They repeat it once and then encourage the others to try it as well.

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that I have to do all the work,” Dean says. The man’s part in this seems to be a lot easier.

“You’re doing fine,” Cas says.

They try it a few times until Anna approves. “Good,” she says, “now if you like you can add a little leg stroking.”

“What?” Dean asks, slightly horrified by the sound of her suggestion.

“This,” she says, demonstrating it with Balthazar. “Try it.”

Dean is still under shock and therefore doesn’t object. He lifts his knee and slides his leg downwards along Cas’s thigh.

“Very good,” Anna says and Dean can’t believe he just did that.

He meets Cas’s eyes and is unable to breathe for a moment; Cas is just staring.

“Wanna try it again….from the beginning?” he asks after a pause, loaded with Dean’s not sure what exactly.

“Yeah,” Dean replies hoarsely.

They follow the music with the step sequence they’ve learned, Dean does his _boleo_ and then, once more, the leg thing.

“I think I’m good for now,” Dean says, stopping abruptly as soon as he’s done.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted anyway,” Cas says and they decide to leave, thanking Balthazar and Anna for their great instructions.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Anna says. “By the way, there’s a ballroom event tonight after dinner, if you’d like use your new dancing skills outside of class.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Dean says. He’s already had enough of this and under no circumstances is he going to dance with another guy again. Maybe he’d think about it if he could actually dance with women now but since he had to perform the chick’s part during the entire class, he isn’t able to do this.

“Yeah, I also don’t think I’ll come. My feet hurt and I think I’ll go to bed early tonight,” Cas says.

“Anyway, we’d be glad to see you if you change your mind. Bye!”

They are headed the same way, yet only talk as they’re waiting for the elevator.

“So…” Cas starts but doesn’t finish the sentence.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. They seem to have come to an unspoken agreement that they won’t bring up today’s tango lesson ever again and Cas just slightly waves his hand before leaving the elevator on the Angel deck.

And that’s it. Just because they didn’t rip off each other’s heads while dancing doesn’t mean they’ve started to get along. Nothing has changed and although Cas might not continuously act like The WorstTM, Dean still despises him with every fiber of his body.

Also, he still has a bone to pick with Jody for getting him into this in the first place so he stops by her cabin and knocks on the door. It takes a while for her to open, Dean hearing shuffling and cursing from inside, and when he sees her he suddenly feels bad for having disturbed her.

“Dean,” she huffs, “I had just fallen asleep.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry,” he says. “I just wanted to check on you since you didn’t show up for tango class.”

“Yeah, I got a terrible headache and had to cancel. Sorry you went there only to find out we weren’t gonna dance.”

“But I had to dance!” he clarifies, perhaps a bit too loudly.

“Oh, so you stayed regardless, I’m surprised. How was it?”

“They made me dance with fucking Cas!” Dean exclaims and Jody cradles her aching head upon the volume.

“Oh,” she says.

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ Tango dancing is a way too intimate thing to do with your worst enemy.”

“I’m sorry you had to suffer like this,” Jody says but the smirk on her face doesn’t fit the tone she’s going for.

“You’re finding this funny?”

“Honestly, yes. I’d be howling at you right now if I weren’t going to be sick then.”

“Jody, can you even imagine how the last two hours were for me? I had to hold Cas’s hand the whole time and that bastard Balthazar had us basically glued together from the waist upwards.”

Jody nods. “So, uh, did he step on your toes a lot?”

“No, he’s actually quite good at dancing… Although, I mostly had to do all the work anyway. I was really nailing this _boleo_ shit.”

“You’re smiling,” she notes.

Dean promptly pulls down the corners of his mouth. “No, I’m not!”

“You had fun after all.” It’s not a question.

“I didn’t, I… You know what? This conversation is officially over now. Get better soon,” Dean says and turns on his heel.

As he’s walking down the hallway, he can hear Jody snicker behind him. _Fun, yeah, sure._ It’s a miracle he survived this afternoon!

 

During dinner, Cesar and Jesse try to persuade Cas to come to ballroom night, arguing he doesn’t even have to dance if he isn’t feeling like it and he eventually gives in.

This is how he ends up sitting at the bar, watching the Cuevas having fun and being cute with each other. The music isn’t currently suitable for tango but they turn out to be quite skilled at samba or salsa (Cas isn’t sure what they’re dancing right now) as well. They’re all smiley and happy, Cesar spinning Jesse with ease, their steps well-practiced, and Cas’s mood improves just from looking at them.

After getting back to his cabin earlier, he spent a long time reflecting on tango class—still is, actually. Dean was surprisingly tame and seemed to have fun, from Cas’s point of view at least, but he doesn’t think Dean was faking the small laughs and the shy smiles.

So what now—Cas has to admit there’s some kind of attraction between them. On a strictly sexual level, of course, and he would be a liar if he said he would entirely object to hate-fucking Dean Winchester, but only that…just working out their occasional aggression towards each other, like, together, the two of them… _sex._

He shivers. But it’s a different kind of shiver from this morning when the Klines revealed they used to dance tango together. Not in his wildest dreams would he have thought he’d end up wanting to have sex with Dean Winchester when he boarded this ship a few days ago. He does look good, though, Cas has to admit that. Yet, when they fuck he’s going to need him to turn around so Cas doesn’t have to see his stupid handsome face all the way through.

“Yep, time to go to bed now,” Cas says to himself after his last thought and empties his glass.

He definitely has to spend some time at the gym tomorrow to chastise himself for allowing this mental image inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a favor and browse Youtube for videos of guys dancing tango!  
> [One amazing example](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mbvN22HF-k) and also [a version of Cesar and Jesse's cute dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqiv3X1MWFQ).


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the evening before their arrival in Montevideo and Cas feels strangely nostalgic. He had just settled in on the MS Amara only to have to leave her the following day. Yet, he’s excited for the adventure that’s awaiting him in Uruguay.

He has mostly gotten over his first shock upon realizing that he is physically attracted to Dean. But who could blame him? Everyone with functioning eyes must admit the guy looks like straight out of a fashion catalogue; modelling would surely have been an alternative career path for him. Dean’s probably the most attractive man Cas has ever met in his life and of course he’s noticed this before during the years they’ve known each other, yet Cas never put much thought into this fact, considering he values a person’s character much more than their outer appearance. And Dean is a co-worker after all; Cas is professional enough to seek sexual encounters elsewhere.

However, he has adjusted to the possibility of having sex with Dean. It’s not the worst thing that could happen, right? They haven’t spoken to each other since tango class but words have only ever interfered with how their relationship has progressed lately anyway and the majority of their communication consists of side-eyes, blunt stares and touches, harsh as well as gentle.

There’s no doubt Cas would prefer to sleep with someone he actually likes. Someone who he can talk to and who feels that they can talk to him—which, obviously, is not the case with Dean—but he might be able to make an exception for him…just once.

 _It’s just a fantasy,_ Cas tells himself. An endearing one, though. Yet, to be completely honest, he’s not sure he could really act on it if the opportunity ever arose but pondering over the idea is quite enjoyable…until he sobers up and realizes how fucked up this is. Cas is someone who isn’t able to easily separate sex from feelings; he could never become intimate with Dean.

“Hey, mind if I join you?”

He looks up. It’s Jody who’s asking. Cas has been occupying this table on his own since Cesar and Jesse left after the illusionist’s show had ended.

“No, please, sit,” he answers.

“How did you like the show?” Jody asks.

“I found it surprisingly entertaining. No cheesy tricks which you’d usually expect.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too.”

“I didn’t know you were also going,” Cas says. On the tip of his tongue sits the question if Dean had seen it as well but he refrains from inquiring.

“Do you already have plans for Uruguay?” he asks instead.

“I brought a guide book with me because at home I didn’t have the time to take a proper look into it. My house is still messy from moving, plus four girls making it even more chaotic didn’t leave me enough downtime to plan my trip. And while we’ve been here I was too lazy. I thought I’d find me a guided tour or so once we’ve arrived. I found this brochure from the tourist info in Montevideo.”

“You know you can already book a tour onboard, right?”

“I’ve considered it…but I want authenticity and I’m not sure if that’s included.” She laughs. “And I don’t want to be in a group of fifty Americans complaining every time there’s no Burger King in sight.”

Now Cas laughs, too. “From what I’ve seen, there are a few offers for a very limited number of participants.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I, for example, am visiting a winery, tasting included, and then I will be exploring the Pampas on horseback and sleep in a tent in the wilderness for one night.”

“Sounds romantic,” Jody says with a smirk.

“It has potential, depending on the company,” Cas replies, smiling.

“And a wine tasting is definitely something I’d like to do. I’m free, no responsibilities, no role-modeling…”

“Then why don’t you ask Charlie if there’s still a spot available for you?”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind me tagging along?”

“Of course not. I’d rather have someone there who I know is a decent person than some stranger who only wants to get wasted on Uruguayan wine and play cowboy.”

“It’s a deal then,” she says.

“I’m looking forward to it….oh,” Cas says, his smile faltering abruptly, and he tries to hide his face in his hands but he’s been spotted already.

“Hiya, Jodio!” Or she has.

Captain Hanscum approaches them with a gleeful expression. “How good to find you here,” she says, then she notices Cas, the change of her mood obvious as she adds, “oh, hello.”

“Captain, I’m so sorry for the other day. I don’t usually get into fights. Well, mostly bar fights, but then I’m the person who’s been called to end them.”

“Oh, yah, it’s okay. Just…stay off my bridge,” she says.

“Yes, of course, sorry,” Cas says. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. Instead he’s making weird gestures.

“So, whatcha doing when we land tomorrow?” Captain Hanscum asks Jody and takes a seat at their table, leading Jody to withdraw slightly.

“Oh, uh, you know, the usual, I guess,” Jody stumbles.

“I’ll also have a few days off and I thought we could have dinner sometime, maybe hit a few bars afterwards—girl’s night out!” she says but Jody doesn’t seem to be too enthusiastic upon the suggestion.

“Um, I…,” she starts, looking at Cas before she finds her answer. “I probably won’t be around Montevideo for so long. I’ll be headed for the Pampas, you know.”

“Oh,” the Captain sighs without hiding her disappointment so well. “I see.”

Jody shrugs her shoulders. “Sorry.”

“Are you going with this Dean guy?”

“What? No. Why?”

“Uh, dunno. Just a guess, I guess,” she says with a weak smile.

Now Donna is the one fidgeting awkwardly, finding an empty glass on the table to play with.

“You don’t have to lie, you know. You can just tell me to my face if you want me off your bum. Not like in high school,” she says, pouting.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I knew you didn’t like me but you never showed it openly so I decided to stay around you until you said something. I just wanted to be your friend.”

“Donna, no, that’s not true,” Jody insists.

“It is. We both know that. But it’s okay—long time ago, no hard feelings. Just, be honest with me now.”

“I’m…uh.” Jody takes a deep breath, as if she’s thinking of words that are actually the truth. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I didn’t like you in school. You were always so nice to everyone and that displeased grumpy old me, I think. You were polite, no matter what awful things people said to your face…or behind your back. I mean, just think of that dickwad Doug.”

“I married him,” Donna interjects.

Jody gapes at her. “A-and I’m sure he’s grown out of his fuckboy attitude.”

“No, he hasn’t. We’re divorced now,” Donna states with a grin.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Jody exclaims and they both start laughing.

When they’ve calmed themselves, Jody says, “I think we’ll be able to find an hour or two to eat together. After I return from my trip, maybe.”

“Or you could just go in the hours beforehand. We won’t leave immediately after our arrival in Montevideo,” Cas says and both women look at him like he’s a ghost or something. Apparently, they’d forgotten he was even there.

“Sure, we can definitely do that,” Jody says after finding her composure again. “You in?”

“Absolutely, Jodes!” Donna says. The smile has returned to her face. “Anyhoo, gotta go back to work, make sure we get there safely. See ya!” she says as she proceeds to leave their table.

When she’s gone, Jody releases a relieved sigh and lays her head on the table in elation.

“I’m so glad I can stop pretending around her,” she says.

“I also had the impression she’s overly nice when I first met her,” Cas says, “until the thing on the bridge happened, how she yelled at us. And her fierce look in that moment—she’s such an authority; she scared me, really.”

“Well, she’s Captain. She has to be,” Jody says and Cas nods.

They’re silent for a while until Jody resumes, “I’mma go looking if Charlie is still around and then I’m going to bed, don’t want to be tired on my first day in Uruguay.”

“Good night,” Cas says, “and tell me tomorrow if you’ll be on the trip.”

“I will. Night, Cas.”

He thinks he should turn in soon as well considering he still has to pack in the morning. It’s good that he’ll, hopefully, have someone with him during the next few days he already knows and is getting along with. They could team up if there’ll be annoying people, too. Cas yawns which makes him realize he shouldn’t stick around any longer so he gets up and leaves the hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jody informed him at breakfast that she’s joining him on his trip and Cas is very much looking forward to it. Also, time had come to say goodbye to Cesar and Jesse as they will be staying in Uruguay for a few weeks and won’t take the MS Amara homeward again. The Klines, on the other hand, have let him know they are definitely going to be back on the ship and Cas is dreading the thought of having to share his table with just the two of them but is hopeful Charlie will be able to handle his situation and have him seated with other people.

When the time has come to leave, he can’t find Jody anywhere but then reminds himself she’s probably planned something with Captain Hanscum already and they will see each other in a few hours again anyway.

“And it’s really okay if I leave this here with you?” he asks Charlie when she takes his suitcase.

“No problem. If I’m not here when I come back, just ask someone at the reception, okay? They will know who you are and which one is yours.”

“That’s so nice of you, thank you, Charlie.”

“You’re welcome, Cas,” she says, “have a good time in Uruguay.”

“Thanks, you too,” he says and immediately regrets it. He doesn’t even know if she’s working all the time or if she gets some time off as well.

At least his luggage is in store for now and he doesn’t have to worry about carrying it around the city or trying to find a locker for it somewhere.

He steps onto the gangway, along with many other people. It’s crowded in the small building that he has to traverse to leave the port. It contains a tourist information and a few snack and souvenir shops, but Cas isn’t interested in any of these, and eventually he reaches an open area next to a broad street where he finds a bus stop. He already knows which bus line he has to take but asks the driver anyway when he hops onto the bus to make sure he’s right. His Spanish is good enough for this, luckily. He wouldn’t have remembered much from his classes in school but last year the police department offered courses for their officers and Cas was very motivated to refresh his knowledge. Mostly, the vocabulary was work-related but they also learned a few useful things for vacation.

He gets off near Plaza Independencia and finds himself on a busy street. There’s a tall, beautiful building which he recalls seeing on several posters and brochures but unfortunately forgot what it’s called. He keeps walking, marveling all the nice old houses he passes, and eventually comes to a small park. There’s people sitting on benches, many of them with maté gourds and Cas had already noticed numerous Montevideans carrying thermos bottles under their arms. This reminds him of the things he’d intended to buy here. He notices a few stands on the far end of the square and is pleased to see they actually sell those here and takes a look. The guy is talking to him, apparently encouraging him to buy one, but Cas is not sure he understands everything he says correctly.

 _“Uh, lo siento, no entiendo,”_ Cas says.

 _“Ah, Americano!”_ the man deduces. “I’ll make you a good price, my friend,” he says.

Cas isn’t sure if it’s a good idea to buy it now. He would have to carry it around all the time but he doesn’t know if he’ll get the chance again for shopping in Montevideo after his trip.

The man keeps talking and asks him questions like where from the U.S. he is and how he likes Montevideo so far and eventually Cas gives in and buys a gourd, receiving a small packet of maté leaves in addition to his purchase.

 _“Muchas gracias,”_ he tells the man once more and continues his walk through the city.

He passes several souvenir shops, takes a look inside some but doesn’t buy more. There will certainly be other occasions during his trip.

Every now and then he takes a picture with his phone, a few selfies, too, as proof that he was really here— _pic or it didn’t happen,_ his brother tends to insist—and when he’s getting hungry from taking in all these new impressions and the effort of strolling across Montevideo, he starts looking for a nice place to eat. Of course, there’s a Burger King right around the corner and he has to think of his conversation with Jody from the night before. No thanks—he’d rather starve than have American fast food on his vacation. The next place he finds is offering pizza and pasta but that’s still not the right thing for him. He wants to eat real Uruguayan food. Eventually, he gets to a small restaurant, a few tables outside on the sidewalk, offering _chivito._ He has no idea what it is but he wants to find out.

 _“Buenos días,_ uh, what is, _que es chivito?”_ he asks the woman behind the counter.

“Sandwich,” she says, “with beef, tomato, mozzarella, many other things.”

 _“Oh, bueno. Uno, por favor,”_ he says and not much later he receives a plate with a huge beef sandwich. He’s not sure he’ll be able to eat all of it but takes a seat at one of the outside tables and takes a first bite. It’s delicious and Cas thinks he’s already found his favorite Uruguayan dish. Meat juice is running down the corners of his mouth, the freshness of the vegetables and mozzarella is rounding off the taste of the beef and all of a sudden Cas is stuffing the last bit into his mouth. He definitely has to eat _chivito_ another time during his stay.

A quick look at his phone reminds him that it’s almost time to return to their meeting point at the port. He feels so full and he would rather sit here a little while longer and watch the people passing by and he has barely even seen Montevideo yet but he doesn’t want to be the guy who makes everyone wait so he takes his the city map he got from Charlie out of his back pocket in order to find out how far it is. As it turns it, he can easily walk the distance, no need to take the bus again.

His path is leading him through quiet, narrow alleys. They’re bordered by one- and two-story houses, several with nicely ornamented facades. On every other corner there’s a bar, it seems, and Cas wonders what it would be like to walk here in the nighttime. There’s probably music, people talking outside, having a good time, maybe dancing with each other, very likely tango, and for a second Cas has a quite vivid picture in his head of himself making good use of what he’s learned from Balthazar and Anna but the person in his arms is not an attractive local, it’s—

“Fuck, no!” he spits and the bubble bursts.

A group of old men sitting against the wall of a house, each a maté gourd in hand, is staring at him and Cas speeds up his step in embarrassment.

He ends up getting there a bit early but has to get his stuff first anyway. When he enters the reception area, he can’t see Charlie anywhere so he asks the blond woman at the desk instead. He’s not sure how he is supposed to move around his things like this when they’re exploring the countryside by horse but is certain someone will come up with an idea.

From afar, after getting off the ship again, he spots Jody standing by a jeep, next to a young, dark-haired woman.

“Hey,” Jody says when she sees him.

“Hello, Jody,” he says, then he turns to the other woman, “hi, I’m Cas.”

“Castiel Novak, yes, you’re on my list. I’m Athena Lopez and I will be your guide for the next few days,” she says and shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“There’s one more person we need to wait for, then we can set off,” Athena says.

Her phone rings. “Excuse me,” she says and moves to the other side of the car.

“So we will only be four, including our guide. Nice,” Cas says to Jody.

“Yeah, it’s a good number. Cozy,” she agrees.

“How was your time with Donna? You were with her this morning, right?”

“Yeah, we were strolling around the city a bit and having an early lunch. It was good, actually. We are not as different as I thought.”

“That’s good to hear. I was, too. Montevideo is beautiful. I regret not having planned more time here.”

“You can always come back,” Jody reminds him.

“Yeah, I suppose. The people are very nice and I’d really like to experience the night life here. I didn’t take a tango class for nothing.”

Jody chuckles. “Oh, Dean told me about it.”

Cas’s ears are suddenly on high alert. “What did he tell you?”

“Not much,”— she shrugs her shoulders—“Just that the teacher made you dance with each other.”

“Was he, was he mad or something?”

“I don’t think so. To me it seemed like he enjoyed tango class but he wouldn’t admit it, of course.”

“Why do you think that? How do you know if he didn’t actually say it?” Why does he keep asking questions about Dean?

“I don’t know, it’s just…the way he looked, he was trying to hide a smile.”

He smiled. So he was in a good mood afterwards. Which means he had fun. Cas had fun, too.

“Why are you asking?”

“Uh…” He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he says, “I was just wondering if he hates me more now after that.”

“I don’t think he really hates you. He’s just stubborn. Like you.”

Cas takes a deep breath and leans back against the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I am stubborn, yes.”

“Do you think you can be friends again?”

“Maybe, sometime.” He looks up to the sky but blinks away, blinded by the sun.

“Tell me about your time with Donna,” he says then.

It’s been a while since Athena has finished her call and Cas is filled in on everything Jody and Donna have experienced together in Montevideo today. They were scheduled to leave fifteen minutes ago but the last person to accompany them still hasn’t shown up.

“Can’t we just leave without them?” Cas asks.

“We’ll wait ten more minutes then I’ll check with the booking office again. Sometimes they forget to tell me when someone cancels,” Athena says.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Jody says and Cas gets why when he finds out who they’ve been waiting for. This trip is going to be a disaster.

“Hey guys, sorry for being late!”

“Dean, what are you doing here?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Dean in the last chapter. Here he is again.

“Hello to you, too, Cas,” Dean says.

Castiel is dumbstruck. Then something dawns on him.

“Jody, did you do this?”

“I’m innocent,” she says but her face turns red anyway.

“It might have slipped out that I’m taking this tour,” she admits eventually.

“Jody!”

“I didn’t think he would come, okay! I’m sorry.”

“Leave her alone, Novak,” Dean interjects.

“Hi, you must be our guide,” he addresses the other woman.

“Yes. Athena Lopez. How nice of you to finally show up,” she says, a little bit annoyed but Dean can’t blame her.

“So, Athena, you from the area?

“Kansas,” she says.

“Oh, really? Me too. Lawrence, actually. You?”

“Dodge City.”

“What really? Dodge City, the Cowboy Capital of the World?” he blurts out. “Are you kidding me?”

Athena rolls her eyes. “Oh, you’re one of those.”

“One of whom?”

“One of those cowboy fetishists. You’ve only signed up for this tour because of the local gaucho culture, right?”

“What, no. I mean, cowboys are cool and stuff but…”

“Cowboys are ‘cool’,” Cas parrots, “seriously? Hearing that from you is really an understatement. He went as cowboy for the last three Halloweens in a row.”

“I was a different cowboy every time,” Dean points out.

“You’d be wearing that cheap sheriff’s star from two years ago every day if you could,” Cas says.

“Well, thanks to you I won’t be wearing the real version,” Dean snaps. Then, to Athena, he says, “We’re cops, you know, but he is also a treacherous asshole.”

“You’re cops? Yeah, sure,” Athena huffs in disbelief.

“Of course we are,” Dean insists. “Cas, tell her we’re cops.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Cas says.

 _Typical,_ he thinks. _Just wait till_ you _start to look like a fool, Novak._

Dean knows he’s doing no-one a favor by going on this trip but getting the chance to annoy the crap out of Cas is totally worth every second he’ll have to suffer. This vacation is already a disaster anyway so he can use the time remaining to make it even worse for the guy who cost him his well-deserved promotion. And hey, cowboys!

“Why don’t we get in the car and hit the road now,” Athena says. “As you know, our tour starts with a trip to a winery. First we’ll check in at the inn where we’re going to spend the night and get dressed up a little for the wine tasting.”

“Cool,” Dean says, “I’ll sit in the front.”

“No you won’t,” Cas argues.

“Jody is getting the passenger seat. The both of you, in the back,” Athena orders.

“Dean, you can put your luggage in the trunk,” she says and gets in the jeep on the driver’s side.

Dean is sulking when everyone is seated and Athena proceeds to steer the jeep out of the parking lot. He can’t remember the last time he had to sit in the back of a car. And if that’s not enough, he has to share the bench with Cas Novak.

Dean and Cas are watching the scenery passing by through the window on their respective sides, quietly, while Jody and Athena are talking about the cruise and what is awaiting them during the days coming. From time to time, he catches Cas trying to take a picture or video with his phone but it seems like he’s just doing it to pass the time. There’s not much to see. Mostly grassland, a few houses and trees here and there. After some time they leave the asphalt road and the jeep begins to leave behind clouds of dust. The ride has already taken about an hour when they pass grapevine stocks and Dean thinks they must be there soon but Athena keeps on driving for a while until there comes a middle-sized house into view.

“We’re here,” she says and stops the engine. “Our place for the night.”

They get out of the car and retrieve their luggage from the trunk.

“This looks nice,” Jody notes as they follow Athena inside. Dean and Cas keep up their silence.

A woman, probably in her sixties, greets them enthusiastically, hugging Athena and kissing her cheeks but Dean doesn’t understand what they’re saying.

“This is María,” she explains, “she and her daughter own the place. She’s an old friend of mine and a wonderful person so be nice to her.”

 _“Buenos días, mucho gusto en conocerte,”_ Cas tells her. Aaand he’s showing off again. María is smiling at him as she replies, assumingly complimenting him on his language skills.

 _“¡Hola!”_ Dean says then. Cas is not the only one who can pretend to speak Spanish.

She and Athena talk some more and then Athena tells them to follow her to their rooms. Dean is glad to find out that everyone is getting their own room. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility before that they might have to share and as they are two women and two men he would have ended up with Cas. The thought makes him shiver.

His room is small and the furniture simple but it’s clean and he’s only staying for one night anyway. As it turns out, though, he’s going to have to share a bathroom with Castiel but that will be okay, too. He’s already showered on the ship this morning and will tomorrow before they leave so he and Cas won’t get into each other’s way much.

“You have one hour to settle in, get ready and roam over the premises if you’d like to stretch your legs,” Athena says. “You don’t have to dress up much, just a button-down for the gents. A pair of nice jeans is okay. And make sure to wear comfortable shoes. You’ll get to walk around the vineyard and the _asado_ will be outside as well so maybe take a coat with you in case you’re getting cold.”

“The what will be outside?” Dean asks.

“The barbecue,” Cas says and Dean makes a grimace when no-one is looking.

“Whatever,” he says. “Do you need to use the bathroom now ‘cause I have to fix my hair.”

“No. Just remember, we’re leaving in an hour,” Cas reminds him mockingly.

“Ah, screw you,” Dean mutters and walks past him with his toiletry kit.

 

Of course Dean had to ruin this for him as well. Getting away from him had been the main reason to sign up for this trip and now he’ll be stuck with him for the entirety of his vacation. Worse, they’re stuck with each other 24 hours a day. On the ship they could at least keep out of each other’s way most of the time. The next few days are going to be awful.

Cas smells his armpits and comes to the conclusion that a shower isn’t necessary yet. Instead he sprays a generous amount of cologne under his arms and on his neck. This will do until the morning, he reckons. He decides on a navy button-down that he puts on over a fresh T-shirt. The dark jeans he’s wearing should do as well but he changes into a new pair of socks and Chelsea boots in lieu of the sneakers he’s been wearing all day.

He thinks it wouldn’t hurt to wash his face either but he hasn’t heard Dean going back to his room and seeing him when they leave later is soon enough so he moistens one of the towels on his bed with some water from his drinking bottle and wipes his face with it.

Cas steps out of his room and walks down the hall to where they entered the house and finds Jody sitting on a chair outside, eyes closed. He pulls a second chair closer to hers and takes a seat.

“Don’t blame this on me, Cas,” she says without looking.

“How did you know it was me?” he asks.

“Dean uses different cologne,” she says.

“Does it smell bad?”

“Why, you wanna get laid tonight?” she asks, chuckling.

“Haha…,” he mumbles. “The best option is to get wasted so I can forget for a little while that Dean has decided to stalk me.”

“I think he likes you,” Jody says.

“He hates me and you know that. Don’t you try to make me believe that a boy being mean to me means he’s actually into me.”

“This isn’t kindergarten, Cas. Although….maybe it is. You’re both behaving like children.”

“But I’m the more mature child.”

“You’re the one who started a fight,” Jody reminds him.

“He provoked me.”

She sighs. Cas closes his eyes, too, and gets woken up—was he asleep?—by Athena, announcing they’re about to leave. Dean is wearing a pale-blue shirt and a fresh pair of jeans but his hair doesn’t look any different and Cas is wondering for what reason he was occupying the bathroom for so long.

Without a word of reluctance, Dean and Cas get into the backseat of the jeep, Jody in the front again, and Athena maneuvers it down the dirt road they have come from before. Fifteen minutes later they get to a gateway, vineyards on both sides of the narrow road, that is leading up to the vinery.

“Welcome to the Bodega Ángel where we’re having dinner tonight and you’re also having the pleasure of tasting several fine wines that were produced right here. I won’t join you in that because I’m the driver and responsible for you. Please, follow me,” Athena says.

Dean, though, comes to an abrupt stop when a Labrador is getting in his way, waving his tail with enthusiasm.

“Jeez, where did you come from?” he mumbles.

“Are you afraid of dogs, Dean?” Cas sneers.

“I’m not afraid of dogs,” Dean insists.

“Oh, hello, what a good boy. What a good boy,” Cas says, kneeling down and scratching both sides of the dog’s head.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a dog person,” Dean says.

“Yeah, why not?” Cas asks, giving the Labrador a final pet, and gets up from the ground.

“You seem more like a crazy cat lady to me.”

“Well, I’ll take this as a compliment ‘cause I like cats a lot, too,” Cas tells him and walks past Dean inside the building, the dog following him and ignoring Dean completely which makes Cas feel like he won some sort of competition.

Athena introduces them to one of the owners who will also hold the wine tasting later and they take a small tour around the property. Cas understands a few things of what is being said but luckily Athena translates what they’re being told about the grapevines they cultivate here and the quality of the latest harvest. He glances towards Dean for a moment only to catch him playing with his phone.

“That’s rude,” he hisses.

“What? I’m listening. Although, you’ll have to admit this is kinda boring,” Dean whispers.

“No, it’s not.”

“If you say so,” Dean sighs and rolls his eyes. At least he’s putting the phone back in his pocket.

Afterwards, they’re being guided into a hall that’s filled with huge steel tanks, pipeage meandering across the ceiling and leading into walls and vessels. It’s cold in here and Cas realizes he forgot to bring a coat.

Athena continues to tell them about how the wine is made and stored inside these tanks until it’s bottled.

“He says he’ll keep the cellar a surprise for the tasting later,” Athena says. “Now it’s time for the _asado.”_

“I hope they have beer,” Dean says and Cas feels a strong urge to kick him.

“Do you even like wine?” he asks.

“I like to mix red with cola,” he says with a mischievous grin.

“That’s disgusting. _You’re_ disgusting,” Cas says.

 _“This Merlot has a mild Pepsi-ish finish,”_ he mimics, smacking his lips. His voice is so low that only Cas can hear him.

Castiel gasps. “Stop this blasphemy!”

Dean just laughs as he leaves Cas there alone, following the others outside. _Peasant,_ he thinks. Cola, really?

 

Several more people have come but Dean is not sure if they all work or live here or if they are other guests. They all speak Spanish, though, and they’re talking quite fast and Cas has given up on pretending that he’s actually able to follow.

There’s a lot of meat on the grill and it smells wonderful. Dean is uncertain how this is supposed to work around here. He guesses he should just ask one of the men by the fire to put something on his plate. Do they even speak English here? Maybe he should have taken a look into the phrase book Sam got him.

Perhaps Athena could help him who is currently talking to Jody on the other side of the yard.

“Here, you look like you’re starving.”

Cas hands him a plate and takes a seat next to him on the tree trunk serving as a bench.

“I brought you a variety of meats,” Cas adds. “Taste it. It’s delicious.”

“What’s this?” Dean asks, pointing his fork at a piece he can’t relate to something he knows.

“ _Mollejas,”_ Cas says, “a local specialty.”

Dean brings one up to his nose and smells. With hesitation, he puts it into his mouth.

“Ew,” he says, mouth full. He tries to chew it but it feels like a rubber band between his teeth.

After chocking it down, he asks, “Are you trying to poison me? What is that?”

“Sweetbreads,” Cas says with a huge grin on his face.

“I hate you,” Dean says and puts down his plate in disgust.

“Come on! You need to be more open to new things.”

“Not to eating intestines.”

“Won’t you be eating the rest? I swear there are no more nasty things on this.”

He doesn’t entirely trust Cas’s words but he’s really hungry so he picks up his plate and continues to eat. The other things are actually really good.

They don’t talk when they’re done eating, they just watch the other people around.

“I can see stars,” Cas says then, ending the mutual silence, and Dean looks up to the sky. It’s not even dark yet but Cas is right.

“So what’s the main reason for you being here?” Cas resumes. “Be honest: is it to be a pain in my ass or the cowboy thing?”

“Your ass can hurt from sitting on a horse all day, too, you know,” Dean says, his eyes sticking to the twinkling lights above them.

“Impressing Athena by telling her you’re a cop didn’t work out so well, huh?” Cas says instead of insisting on an answer to his first question.

“No thanks to you,” Dean reminds him.

“She’s too young for you,” Cas says.

“What’s that supposed to mean? If you think I was hitting on her, you’re wrong.” He’s really too old for her. And she’s not his type. His brother’s maybe, but way out of his league.

“You jealous or something?”

“In your dreams, Winchester,” Cas says which emanates a brief chuckle from both of them.

After a while, Cas continues, “What were you doing on a cruise ship anyway? You don’t seem to be the type for these kinds of things.”

“You’re right,” Dean says. “It was a gift from my brother.”

“Oh yeah, he’s the tall one, right?”

“Yeah, that’s Sam,” Dean says and isn’t even aware of the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth as he mentions his name.

“How nice of him,” Cas says and Dean nods quietly.

It was nice, really. Dean appreciates the gesture, although he doesn’t actually want nor need his charity. He often has a hard time accepting things he’s being offered.

“Is that why you didn’t tell me about your plans about becoming sheriff?” Cas asks and Dean is startled by the question. He didn’t realize he’s said the last part aloud. They haven’t even had any wine yet.

Dean doesn’t reply immediately. He takes his eyes off the stars and stares into the fire opposite them instead.

“We’re not friends, Cas,” he says then. “We know each other from work and we used to get along. Now we just work together.”

“How can you say that, Dean?” It’s almost a whisper. Apparently, Dean’s words have hurt him so much that he can hardly even speak. _Drama queen._ “I know that’s not true. Why do you always have to act like the biggest asshole on the planet?”

He stands up and turns towards Dean. “I guess you’re right—we’re not friends. And I suppose we never were.” Then he takes his plate and walks away.

Well, his plan to piss him off seems to be working out perfectly.

 

Finally— _finally!_ —they get to the fun part. Which is not necessarily getting drunk on fermented grape juice but getting drunk.

Dean isn’t even listening to the explanations they’re provided with. He doesn’t care what kind of soil this sort likes and how much sun or water it got and what it’s supposed to taste like. How can it taste like cassis or cherry or plum when it’s made out of grapes? But he definitely gets the texture the guy is talking about. His tongue feels furry all of a sudden. Wood—that’s what it tastes like, mainly.

“Oh yes, the tannins are very present in this one,” Cas comments and Dean rolls his eyes at him. “It’s also got a nice color.” Dean huffs. What the hell is he talking about? It’s red wine. It’s wine red.

Apart from certain company, he’s feeling comfortable. The cellar they’re in looks newly renovated. There’s decorations made out of corks and bottles on the bare stone walls and the air smells like dried up wine…and cork….and wood. His vision is slightly blurred but he likes the mood he’s in.

“What do you think, Dean?” Jody asks.

He has no idea what the question was. “Tastes good,” he says.

“Yeah, but which one did you like better? This or the third one?”

The third one was red wine, too. How is he supposed to taste a difference?

“This one,” he says.

“I think so too,” she agrees.

“No, for me it’s the third one,” Cas says and Dean spouts.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he slurs.

“This bucket is for spitting, you know. You don’t have to swallow everything if it’s too much for you. Wine’s got a little bit more alcohol than beer. You’re probably not used to it.”

“I can hold my liquor,” Dean replies with intent.

“Just so you know…” Cas says before taking another sip and moving it around in his mouth.

It’s not mouthwash, for god’s sake! Why can’t this guy drink like a normal person?

“No, definitely the third one,” Cas concludes. Then he says something in Spanish which, Dean is convinced, surely isn’t real Spanish and the vineyard owner gives him a refill. Cas keeps talking, in English this time, making wide gestures with his hands like the wine has given him the mentality of a Latino.

Then something clinks and Dean’s chest feels wet all of a sudden.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Cas blurts.

“Fuck, what did you do?”

Dean looks down on himself and notices a big dark stain on his shirt.

“Did you just spill wine on me on purpose because I don’t agree with your fake expertise?”

“It was an accident!” Cas says.

“Fuck, look at me! Am I supposed to stay like this for the rest of the night?”

“Dean, calm down. It’s just a shirt,” Jody says. Dean knows damn well it’s just a fucking shirt but it’s ruined because of this asshole.

“You can have my shirt,” Cas suggests.

“And you’re cosplaying _Magic Mike._ No thanks.”

“I have a T-shirt on under this one. You can have my button-down. I’m sure it’ll fit.”

“Fine,” he grumbles. “Bathroom,” he says and Cas proceeds to follow him.

“It was a mishap, really,” Cas insists when Dean is standing by the washstand and starts unbuttoning his blotted shirt.

“Sure.”

“It was. Why would I spill wine on you only to give you my shirt afterwards? This doesn’t make any sense.”

And it doesn’t. But Dean is convinced that, in the moment it happened, it was fully intentional.

He holds a handful of paper towels under the stream and cleans his skin where it’s sticky with Uruguayan wine.

“What?” he asks when he catches Cas staring, and throws away the towels.

“No-nothing,” Cas stutters.

“You like what you see?” Dean mocks.

“Pfft, when’s the last time you worked out? Getting a little chubby there,” he says, pointing at Dean’s stomach.

He flushes. He knows he doesn’t exactly have a six-pack but Castiel insulting his physique is too much to take for his pride.

“Fuck you, Novak,” he says. “Now hand me that shirt of yours.”

Cas looks guilty all of a sudden.

“Sure, sorry,” he says to Dean’s bewilderment and takes off the blue shirt and fuck him, his basic white cotton T-shirt does nothing to hide what a hunk Castiel actually is. The thin material reveals almost everything that is supposed to stay hidden. Fine lines defining his pecs, his nipples curious dots poking into the cotton that’s giving just the barest idea of his abs.

Dean realizes his mouth is hanging open and quickly closes it before he starts drooling.

“You have a tattoo,” Cas notes.

“You have eyes,” Dean mocks and Cas rolls his eyes.

“I mean I like it…the tattoo.” As if he’d needed to clarify that.

“It’s a symbol of protection,” Dean says.

“You believe in that?”

“I think having one of those can’t hurt when you’re a cop,” Dean tells him.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I have one, too,” Cas says.

“Really?”

“Yes, right there,” he says and circles a spot on his abdomen with a finger.

Dean squints as he tries to discern ink under Castiel’s shirt until he becomes aware of what he’s doing and gets back to putting on and buttoning up the borrowed shirt, facing the mirror instead.

“I showed you mine so why don’t you show me yours?” he says then because the curiosity is itching in the back of his head.

“I’d rather maintain the mystery,” Cas says.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be a killjoy!”

“I guess you’ll have to knock over your glass first. Would be a wise decision, considering how drunk you already are.”

“I’m not drunk. Just a little bit tipsy.”

“You should’ve seen yourself as you walked in here,” Cas says. “You can’t even walk a straight line anymore.”

“This is not a traffic stop!” Dean exclaims.

“License and registration, please,” Cas says calmly, stern eyes fixed on Dean’s.

“Fuck you, officer,” Dean replies and he has no clue where the ‘officer’ just came from.

“Try saying the alphabet backwards,” Cas says and takes a step towards him, allowing Dean to catch a whiff of his cologne.

If this is some weird game, Dean is into it. He imitates the motion and gets closer until his forehead is almost touching Castiel’s.

“Do you even realize what a fool you’re making of yourself here?” Cas says in a very low voice and despite the insult it tingles something inside Dean’s stomach.

“Suck. My. Dick,” Dean splutters.

He didn’t expect Cas to push him against the nearest wall a second later, hard enough for the hand dryer to go off next to them.

And there he is again, really, really close in front of his face, nose to nose. Dean feels trapped and intimidated and slightly aroused—must be the alcohol in his system—and when Cas’s eyes flick down for a brief moment he’s getting goosebumps.

Dean’s head is spinning—he’s had way too much to drink—and the heat and the moisture of Cas’s breath hit his cheek like a summer storm. The hand dryer goes silent again and all Dean can hear now is Cas’s breathing close to his ear.

Fuck, this is happening, Dean thinks when Cas moves again. Cas Novak, with his pretty face and surprisingly super-hot body, is gonna blow him. He can no longer take to look at him being this close so Dean squeezes his eyes shut. His entire body is trembling with anticipation and—

He hears the flap of the door. He’s gone. Cas is gone. Cas Fucking Novak just left him alone in the bathroom with this weird arousal he didn’t even ask for.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Spanish in this fic makes sense. I'm like Dean, no hablo español.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments!!  
> I just came home from a party and I need to sober up before I can go to sleep, so I thought, why not post a new chapter in the meantime? Here you go :)

Cas can’t believe he was barely able to avert the catastrophe this trip was about to become. Now, the morning after, he realizes how drunk he really was. It wasn’t just Dean. He, Cas, could only hide it better.

It’s all a blur what happened in the bathroom. Or didn’t happen, fortunately. He had actually considered it in that moment. He had Dean right where he wanted him and he didn’t seem opposed to doing it, at all. Dean’s face was flushed, his pupils dilated, his breathing heavy and the pungent smell of alcohol dominant in the situation. That’s what it all was. A drunken slip. Almost.

This will never happen. It shouldn’t. And he doesn’t want it to happen. Not really. Sexual fantasies of people who fill him with rage don’t give him pleasure. He needs affection, mutual respect. Not this weird thing he seems to be having with Dean.

He gets out of bed and is pleased to find the bathroom free. He takes a long shower. If Dean is up and wants to take his turn, he’ll let him know vehemently enough. But he doesn’t knock or anything and Cas can savor his shower in peace.

When he walks back to his room, Dean shuffles out of his, muttering, “’bout time,” and he disappears behind the bathroom door. He’s looking a little green and Cas can’t blame him. His stomach is rumbling a bit as well. He hopes breakfast will make him feel better.

María has prepared a few plates with sausage and cheese and pastries. He wishes her a good morning and takes up on her offer of coffee when she asks.

“Good morning,” says Athena who walks in from outside. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you,” Cas tells her.

“Are the others up yet?” she asks.

“I saw Dean entering the bathroom. I haven’t seen Jody, though.”

“Did you enjoy yesterday?”

“Yes. The vineyard tour was very interesting and the barbecue and wine tasting were great, too. Thanks for organizing this.”

“My pleasure,” she says. “Oh, hey, good morning, Jody!”

“Morning.”

Jody joins them at the table and María brings her coffee as well and eventually Dean completes their small group.

The men don’t talk with each other, obviously, and when they’ve eaten up, Athena sends them to pack their stuff and get ready to leave.

Again, they’re on the road, and after an hour they arrive at the estancia which will be the starting point of their outing in the Pampas.

“Today we’re going to see how you’re doing on horseback and take a smaller tour that will end here again,” Athena says. “The night will be spent here as well before we’ll start our two-day tour tomorrow that’ll include camping.”

They’re getting separate rooms again but Cas doesn’t want to think of how they’re supposed to handle camping together. Athena also informs them that they can only take a small amount of baggage with them and will be provided with duffel bags. The rest of their things will be left here until they return.

“Have all of you sat on a horse before?” Athena asks after bringing them to the stables and a staff member, Diego, has already saddled the horses for them.

All nod. Well, sat he has on a horse. And the horse has moved but it wasn’t Cas who was controlling it.

Jody doesn’t seem to have any problems with getting on her horse and making it walk where she wants it to go. Then it’s Castiel’s turn to try it.

His first attempt fails.

“Need help?” Dean asks.

“No, thanks,” Cas says, sounding more strained than he’d like.

“I can give you a little push,” Dean says.

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Don’t be a baby. Let me help you. It’s obviously your first time.”

His face is feeling red from the effort of attempting to get onto this horse and from the embarrassment of having Dean to witness the whole scene.

“Okay,” Cas puffs eventually, “but keep your hands off my ass.”

Dean laughs and with his assistance—no butt touching—Cas finally manages to climb the horse while Diego is keeping it still.

“Next time you’ll handle it on your own, I’m sure,” Dean says and winks.

“And you know how to ride a horse or what?” Cas asks.

“Oh yeah, I have lots of riding experience. On horseback as well as in another context,” he says with a smirk.

“You’re disgusting, Winchester.”

He snickers and to Castiel’s surprise, he slides into the saddle with ease. So he wasn’t just bragging.

“I wish I had brought my hat,” Dean says.

“From one of your Halloween costumes?”

“Haha, funny. No, my Stetson. The thing cost a fortune but it was totally worth it.”

Cas wants to say something but is suddenly terrified when Diego lets go of his horse and he’s on his own with this beast.

“Horses can smell fear, you know,” Dean tells him.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Cas says but he isn’t actually so sure about this.

“Relax, Cas. Don’t be afraid,” Dean says and reaches over to take Cas’s reins. “I’ll ride with you for a while,” he says and then both their horses start moving parallel to each other.

“I don’t like giving up control,” he admits.

“I know,” Dean says, “me neither. Consider this compensation for tango class.”

“U-huh,” Cas breathes. He guesses he has to trust Dean for now.

“Hey guys, how’re you doing?” Athena says, catching up with them.

“Cas will need a little practice but he’s gonna be fine, I’m sure,” Dean says.

“Take good care of him,” she tells Dean and spurs her horse to join Jody who is some distance ahead of them.

Why does she leave him here alone with Dean? What would she have done if Dean weren’t here to help him?

“Now you take them,” Dean says and holds up the reins belonging to him.

Cas hesitates for a second but then he says, “Okay, but promise you’re staying with me.”

“I promise. No need to be scared, I’m here,” he says, his voice soft, yet Cas is too tense to appreciate his support.

After a while, it gets easier. The horse seems to be used to inexperienced riders and is acting cooperatively the entire time. They take a small break after an hour or so to pack their lunch bags and fill their water bottles and then the actual tour starts.

Athena and Jody are taking the lead whereas Dean sticks to Cas and he’s incredibly thankful for that.

They don’t talk. None of them. It seems like no-ones dares to disturb the tranquility the wide and open grassland provides. For miles, there’s nothing but grass, maybe a small bush here and there. Leisurely, the horses carry them across the Uruguayan Pampas, appearing to be content with their job, their life, and it feels like their satisfaction is gradually rubbing off on them and suddenly Cas can’t wait to spend the night here. How calm it must be then, when the sun is gone and the moon and stars have begun their watch.

He understands now why Cesar and Jesse are choosing this life, here, in the wilderness. With horses as their steady companions  where there are no other people around. They’ll have guests, sure, but each other, their horses and the throbbing pulse of nature is all they are going to need. He gets it, really.

The women have come to a halt and are getting off their horses. Dean and Cas follow their lead, getting the cue that it’s time for lunch but nobody is speaking. It’s almost like they’ve come to an unspoken agreement that this is how they are going to handle things during their tours from now on.

They allow the horses some more rest and Jody stuffs her jacket under her head and closes her eyes. Athena has her back turned on them and is staring into the distance.

“Hey,” Dean says then, in a low voice, nudging him with his elbow. “How’re you holding up so far?”

“Good, thanks,” Cas whispers and Dean nods, marking the end of their conversation.

When they get back to the ranch, Cas feels incredibly tired but accepts Diego’s offer of a small introduction to gaucho culture, having Dean on board immediately, and Cas doesn’t want to miss out on anything.

“This is _boleadoras,”_ he says in broken English.

“Oh yeah, I definitely know how to use this,” Dean says, cheering like a child on Christmas morning.

“You think so?” Jody asks and after a brief demonstration by Diego, she is the first one who gets to try out this kind of throwing weapon. She is supposed to spin the stones that are fixed to a rope in a way that the rope winds itself around a wooden pole in front of them.

Cas takes a few steps back and covers his groin with his hands as she’s about to toss it but to everyone’s surprise the thing goes where it’s supposed to.

 _“¡Excelente!”_ Diego says and Dean is eager to try it next.

Turns out he isn’t as good at this as he’d thought and the _boleadoras_ barely miss Castiel’s head when he lets go of it.

“Sorry,” Dean says.

“I know you don’t like me but you don’t have to kill me.”

“I said I’m sorry,” Dean repeats and sticks out his tongue.

Diego hands him the weapon—that’s what it is, a weapon, and it shouldn’t actually get into the hands of amateurs but here they are now—and Cas says, “Step away, cover your heads, I’ll try not to hurt anyone,” and he starts spinning the rope. When he lets go of it, the thing, luckily, flies in the right direction but lands a few feet behind the pole.

“I guess Jody won,” he concludes.

“I wanna try again,” Dean proclaims with enthusiasm but Jody shakes her head.

“No, it’s time for dinner. Then we’re going to bed. We’re having a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” she says and to Cas’s bewilderment Dean doesn’t oppose. It’s like their teacher has spoken or something and Dean is simply accepting it. The vacation is getting weirder every day.

Cas has to admit that Dean was on his best behavior today. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done without him. But he knows Dean isn’t really a bad guy. He’s a good person. That’s why Cas wouldn’t have minded him becoming sheriff. Their conversation from the day before also got him some insight on why Dean is acting like he is but Cas still can’t get behind what Dean’s problem with him is.

 _Fuck._ He’s beginning to like him (again). Yes, he wanted to be the bigger person but this doesn’t necessarily mean he has to like Dean. He’s probably confusing sexual attraction with genuine affection. He tends to do this. He’s never really been able to separate sex from feelings. And they haven’t even had sex. Yet.

_Don’t do this to yourself, Cas. Don’t._

Although it’s stupid, he hopes Dean will start to behave like an ass again so Cas gets a reminder why he can’t possibly be into him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

This trip isn’t half bad…so far. It was funny watching Cas try to get onto his horse yesterday and how scared he was in the beginning. And because Dean isn’t a complete jerk he was helpful and patient with him. Riding a horse can be quite dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing and he doesn’t want Cas to get hurt…. ‘Cause he really can’t use that. Then he’d have to go on this tour alone with Athena and Jody and this won’t be as entertaining as when Cas is with them. He might be an asshole but Dean enjoys having him around. Not because he likes him or anything. But due to the lack of better company.

He kinda hates himself for accidentally opening up to Cas about his issues the other day. He usually doesn’t do chick flick moments. Definitely not with people who don’t even know him and who won’t get him anyway. Cas surely isn’t one of those because otherwise he wouldn’t have done what he did. He would have known Dean would really, really want to become sheriff when it was announced that they were calling for applications.

Maybe they were getting along yesterday because they didn’t do much talking. It was strange how quiet everyone was on their ride but it was nice for a change. Dean has a lot going on most of the time, in particular during the past weeks. When he isn’t at work, he’s hanging out with friends or his brother and his dogs. He doesn’t get much downtime. First it looked like this trip wouldn’t let him unwind either but now that they’re here it’s actually started to feel like vacation.

And Cas is witty, Dean has to give him that. He likes his snarky remarks and his kindness and that it doesn’t feel weird to be quiet around him for once and what the hell is he thinking!? As soon as they’re back home, Cas will show him his true face again and everything they have achieved on this trip so far will go to shit anyway. He shouldn’t get his hopes up that they’ll finally be able to get along. Doesn’t matter how friendly Cas seems now and how hot he turned out to be… Well, maybe they could fuck once. Or Cas could blow him. Cas was the one to put this idea in his head in the first place. What was he thinking when they were in the bathroom together at the winery? Why did he push him against the wall like that and make him hot and bothered only to let him down in the end? Maybe he’s just an ass after all.

Speaking of which…

“How’s your ass holding up, Novak?” he asks him at breakfast.

“My ass can take a lot more than you think,” he says and a shiver runs down Dean’s spine.

“How ‘bout yours?”

“Oh, you’d like to know, wouldn’t you?”

“Guys, please!” Jody interrupts their exchange. “Could you please do that when you’re on your own?”

“Sorry, Jody,” Cas murmurs.

“When you’re in your tent at night you may do whatever you want, as long as you’re not too noisy,” Athena says.

“Do you mean tent as in _one_ tent, singular?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, are Cas and I sharing?” He’d already feared this but now that they’re getting confirmation it’s suddenly all too real.

“Yes. We’re only taking two tents with us so the horses can take turns and don’t have to carry so much weight all the time,” Athena explains. “I think you can handle one night together. You seem like you’re becoming friends.”

“We’re not friends!” they say in unison.

“Sure, keep telling yourselves that,” Jody says but when Dean wants to ask what she means by that, she’s raising from her chair.

“I’m going to get ready,” she says, “see you later.”

Well, at least he and Cas are on the same page regarding their relationship.

 

The horses are saddled and the things for their tour are packed, including camping gear. Cas managed to get onto his horse all by himself this time and he even dares to take over the reins. Nevertheless, Dean stays by his side and Cas doesn’t seem to mind.

It’s another beautiful day. The temperature is perfect for their excursion, there’s a light breeze, and there’s grassland as far as the eye can see. They continue their silence from the day before as they ride across the Pampas and mostly stick to it when they take a pause around noon.

Cas is taking pictures of their horses and the scenery. Dean can’t image anyone would like to see those because it’s just grass and sky. Then he attempts to take a selfie standing by his horse but it doesn’t seem to turn out as he’d wished.

“Would you like me to take a picture of you?” Dean asks.

“If you don’t mind,” Cas says and hands Dean his phone.

After taking two or three, Cas says, “You should be in one, too.”

“Let me do that,” Jody volunteers, getting up from the ground, and signals Dean to walk up to him after he’s given her Cas’s phone.

“Guys, I need you get a bit closer together if you want to have the horse in it as well,” she says.

They comply but still Jody has got some criticism. “Make it look less awkward,” she says.

Dean doesn’t really know what to do with this kind of input but then he lays his hand on Cas’s back, earning a brief glance from him, and Jody is satisfied.

“Oh, I like this one,” he says after getting his phone back.

“Let me see,” Dean says and Cas is right. It’s a nice picture. They even look like what they are not, like friends.

“Can you send it to me when we’ve got Wi-Fi again?”

Cas looks at him like he requested something impossible from him.

“I don’t have your number,” he says.

“Oh, uh, can I have your…yes, thanks.” He types his number into Cas’s phone.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, his voice warm, and Dean feels like he’s blushing.

“No problem,” he says and quickly kneels down to retrieve his water bottle from his bag and takes a demonstratively long gulp to indicate this conversation is over.

When they’ve continued their ride for a while, Dean realizes Athena and Jody have broken the silence in favor of talking. They’re still a bit ahead of him and Cas who has apparently decided they should follow the women’s lead.

“Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden, Dean?” he says.

“Because I’m a decent person. Not because you deserve it or anything.”

Cas chuckles. “Yes, you are. Well, sometimes,” he says. He doesn’t continue, though, which Dean is grateful for.

The hours are going by way too fast for Dean’s liking because all too soon they’re setting up camp for the night. Dean had expected pitching their tent to become a drama and is taken aback by how perfectly they’re working together.

When night falls, their small group is gathered around the campfire and Athena asks how they like it so far. Everyone agrees that this trip is one of the best things they’ve ever had the pleasure to experience. Then they return to being silent. They’re already used to it and Dean doesn’t mind. He lets his head fall back and takes in the beauty of the stars sprinkling the darkness above them. He used to go camping with Sam and his dad when they were kids and Dean always appreciated the unhindered view of the night sky but those childhood memories can’t possibly be compared to what he’s seeing now.

“Good night,” Jody says and hauls him out of his reverie.

“Yeah, good night,” he says hoarsely.

“We should turn in as well,” Cas says and Dean doesn’t object. He’s too tired to worry about sleeping next to him anyway.

The tent suddenly appears very small as two grown men try to sprawl in it and get comfortable in their sleeping bags.

“You’re on my side, Cas,” Dean complains.

“I’m already halfway up the wall. If I scoot further to the left, the tent is going to collapse.”

“You’re just looking for an excuse to cuddle.”

“ _You_ are the one who keeps coming closer. Forgot your plushie or what?”

“Shut up, Novak!”

“You shut up…”

Then they’re quiet. For a while. Until Dean’s arm falls asleep and he feels the urge to stretch.

“Ah, your elbow hit me in the back!”

“It’s not my fault. This tent isn’t big enough for the both of us.”

“Will you be quiet now—I’m trying to sleep here.”

“This is gonna be the worst night ever,” Dean grumbles.

“Shhh!”

“God, it’s too warm in this sleeping bag,” Dean says and unzips it so he can uncover his upper body. Cas groans in response.

Then he realizes it’s stuck somewhere. “Cas,” he whispers, “you’re lying on my sleeping bag. I can’t pull it away far enough.”

Cas is shifting in the dark, a lot actually, although he’s only supposed to move an inch and then there’s Cas’s hand on his shoulder, sliding up until it finds the back of his head and Dean can’t really resent him for having decided to murder him, except that Cas ends up kissing him instead.

After a moment of shock, Dean pushes him away.

“What the fuck was that?”

“You wouldn’t shut up so I had to apply desperate measures,” Cas says.

“Uh, okay…”

“Is it?”

“What?”

“Okay.”

“Yes,” Dean breathes and Cas brings their lips together once again.

It’s actually more than okay; Cas turns out to be a great kisser. He uses just the right amount of tongue and his light stubble is tickling him when he moves to Dean’s neck. It’s really getting too hot in his sleeping bag now as Cas sucks the spot under his ear while Dean cards his fingers through soft hair, letting out silent gasps every now and then. This is good, actually, and Dean doesn’t even waste a thought why it shouldn’t be. He hums, content, but then—

“Ow! Fuck, you bit me!”

“Sorry,” Cas mumbles, only to try to get back to kissing his neck.

“Stop it,” he hisses and shoves him away. “Leave me alone.”

Cas doesn’t say anything but Dean can hear the rustling of his sleeping bag.

Maybe he was a bit rough. Cas said he was sorry. He considers apologizing as well but what would be the point? Cas started it and now that it’s over Dean ought to analyze it and he finds that he doesn’t really understand what _it_ is. So they kissed…and? There’s no reason to put more meaning into it than that it was simply a brief make out session. Even though it was a not so bad one, kinda. Whatever… What happens in the Pampas, stays in the Pampas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait.  
> Now here is the final chapter where sex and feelings happen.

Cas isn’t sure where it all went wrong. He’s aware that kissing Dean to stop him from talking wasn’t the best idea but he really wanted to know what it would feel like. And it was good, very, until he screwed up. He got carried away in the heat of the moment—and it was very hot, so hot—which is weird because he doesn’t usually do this, biting. It was almost like he wanted to obtain a piece of Dean and he still wants it if he’s being completely honest with himself. He wants him, all of him. Not only because of his handsomeness and snarky humor and sometimes he can really be a dork and Cas thinks it’s cute and _fuuuuck_ he’s totally gone on him.

He dares a look into Dean’s direction as they’re packing up their remaining stuff. Dean doesn’t seem to notice.

“Hey, Dean,” he says.

“Huh?”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry again.”

“What for?”

“You know the…biting. I can’t explain how this happened.”

“Forget it, Cas,” Dean says and climbs onto his horse.

“So we’re good? I mean...are we, uh…”

“I mean forget it. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh,” Cas sighs.

“You can get on your horse without my help, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Cas murmurs.

This day seems to go on forever. Yesterday was over much faster but today he’s got endless hours of self-pity. He and Dean don’t talk. Dean talks to Jody and Athena every now and then but Cas he ignores. He’s a jerk after all. And he has the upper hand now that Cas has decided to make a fool of himself.

When they finally arrive at the estancia, Jody comes up to him and asks, “Hey, Cas, are you alright? You look like there’s something on your mind.”

“I’m just an idiot, that’s it.”

“Why, what happened?”

“It’s...” He glances toward Dean who is currently very impressed by the lasso tricks Diego is showing him. “It’s nothing.”

“So bad, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know damn well what I mean. Or rather who.”

“There’s nothing. We aren’t even friends.” Why does he have to keep repeating himself?

“Bullshit,” she says and Cas is taken aback by the force she’s putting into the word.

“By the end of this vacation I want you two to have cut the crap and settled this stupid dispute. So neither of you is getting this promotion. End of story. This ship has sailed. Get over it. And I know there’s more to what you’re willing to admit. You like each other so grow some balls and talk about it.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“You like him, he likes you. The only thing that’s lacking is communication. To me this doesn’t sound too complicated.”

“He doesn’t like me. He likes to point that out.”

“Oh, he does, and if you don’t realize that, you’re a bigger idiot than you thought you were.”

He looks at Dean again. Diego has given him his lasso and Dean is trying to copy some of the tricks. His laughter reaches Cas’s ears. The brightness of his smile could challenge the sun and Cas prays Jody is right about him.

They’re very quiet when Athena is driving them back to Montevideo. Every once in a while Cas dares to glance across the bench to Dean but he’s seems to be staring out the window the entire time.

It’s kind of strange to ride in a car, at this speed, after three days on horseback. The engine roars and the grassland is passing by so fast that Cas almost gets sick as he tries to take in the view one last time.

Athena drops them off right by the harbor but Cas isn’t very eager to get back on board yet. They thank their guide for the great experience and she wishes them a save trip home.

“Fancy a drink before we board the ship?” Jody asks. “I’ll pay.”

“Yes, sure, thanks,” Dean says.

“That’ll be nice, thank you, Jody,” Cas agrees and Jody heads for the small kiosk there and returns with three mojitos in plastic cups.

“Let’s drink to a peaceful cruise home where everyone gets along,” she says.

Dean laughs. “Yeah, cheers!”

Cas doesn’t feel like this is funny but says cheers anyway.

A man with an accordion is setting up a small stool and a hat next to it, putting some money inside so people know what they’re expected to do. He begins to play, a tango, of course, and soon there’s a couple dancing.

 _Now or never,_ Cas thinks, and asks, “Dean, do you have some change left?”

“Why?”

“So I can put it in the guy’s hat,” he says.

“Does this mean you’d like to show Jody what we’ve learned?” Dean asks with a grin.

Cas smiles back at him. “Exactly.”

Then Dean walks away and for a moment Cas isn’t quite sure if he understood him correctly but when Dean drops a bill into the musician’s hat, Cas’s assumption is confirmed.

“You remember everything?” Cas asks after they’ve gotten in the right position.

“With you leading, there can’t go anything wrong,” Dean says and at the count of 5-6-7-8, Cas gives him a slight push and they’re dancing, just like Balthazar and Anna have taught them.

In fact, Dean still knows all his step sequences, everything goes smoothly and then Cas stops to let Dean do his decorations and he’d almost forgotten about the sinful leg stroking. After sliding his knee across Cas’s thigh, he comes to a halt with his leg hooked around Cas’s in synchronicity with the music. Dean’s left hand has somehow wandered from his shoulder to the back of his neck, fingertips gently stroking Cas’s hair where it has curled up from the moisture of his sweat.

Somewhere, in the distance, he hears Jody applaud them but Cas only has ears for Dean’s panting, his heartbeat which he can’t actually hear but feel where their chests are pressed tightly together. They have an audience, Cas shouldn’t do this here, yet he can’t hold back from tilting his head to kiss Dean but before he can get to it, they’re startled by the MS Amara’s horn and Dean breaks away from him, overwhelming him with a sudden state of emptiness.

“Time to board the ship, I guess,” Dean says.

All Cas can do in response is nod and then follows him to where Jody is waiting by their luggage.

After checking in again, before they enter the elevator, Jody pulls him aside and says, “Come to my cabin in fifteen minutes. There’s something I have to tell you.”

The ride to their decks is quiet and Cas wonders what Jody has got to say. Probably that he should just confess his feelings for Dean but he can’t do this as long as Dean keeps reacting like he’s allergic to him every few hours.

 

 

Dean finds himself at Jody’s door soon after settling into his cabin again, just as she’s asked him to earlier.

“Ah, good,” she says, “Cas is already here.”

Of course he’s here. This is certainly going to be some kind of mediation. He sighs and strides into the small room.

“Please, sit,” Jody says and Dean sits down on the loveseat next to Cas who scoots a little to the side to make room for him.

“I’d like to announce something,” she starts. “I’ve also opened a bottle of Tannat Charlie was so kind to provide me with for the occasion.”

She fills three glasses and places them on the small table between them.

“What is this about, Jody?” Dean asks. He’s already having enough of this game.

“It was a great coincidence meeting you two here on this ship and also getting to spend a few days in Uruguay with you. I think we had a great start and I dare even say we’ve all become friends,” she says and Dean huffs but holds back a remark.

“The job always benefits from co-workers getting along,” Jody continues. “I’m confident you won’t disappoint me and will work on getting over your issues, am I right?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean says, annoyed. “Why do you even care?”

“Well, because I consider you my friend, Dean—you as well, Cas—and as your new boss I’d really like to see you to be on good terms with each other.”

“Our what?” Dean blurts out.

“Do you mean,” Cas says, “are you our new sheriff? Sheriff Jody Mills—is that what you’re saying?”

“That’s me, yes,” she says, smiling.

Dean needs a moment to process this revelation. She must’ve known the whole time. Still, she hypocritically tried to lecture him about doing his own thing in this whole sheriff issue without telling Cas what he was up to. Their entire so-called _friendship_ is based on a lie, he realizes.

“Oh, that’s…that’s good, isn’t it, Dean? I mean…no, really, this is great,” Cas stumbles. He seems to be surprised, too, but not in a bad way, like he’s serious about what he’s saying.

Dean remains silent. Everyone around him is a fucking liar!

“Dean, say something,” Cas begs.

“You know,” he begins, “you really had me there for a moment with all the friends crap. But actually you’ve been going behind my back all along.”

“Dean, it’s not like that. I just thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell you before you’d gotten over this and reconciled with Cas,” Jody says.

“What made you think I’m over it, huh? And Cas and I are far from ever getting along again.”

“But _Dean,”_ Cas says. He sounds pathetic. “I thought…”

“You can suck it, both of you!” Dean spits and gets up.

“Hey, I’m your boss remember!” Jody scolds but Dean keeps walking up to the door.

“I don’t care,” he says before slamming it shut behind him.

This is it. His vacation is officially over. Now it’s just suffering through to finally get home. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do once they’re back in Kansas. With that bitch Novak alone he could probably cope but with Jody as their new sheriff he feels outnumbered. And why the fuck are these thoughts making him feel guilty? He doesn’t want to hate Jody. It’s not really her fault. She was assigned before she even knew him and she actually seems like someone who can handle the job.

And then obviously there’s…

Dean doesn’t do this. He doesn’t share long stretches of silence with people he barely knows and feels comfortable about them. He doesn’t willingly give up control and let himself be lead around an improvised dance floor, resulting in one of the most sexually intense experiences of his life, and he certainly doesn’t have to think every other minute about the manhandling that occurred in the winery bathroom and how much he wants Cas, like in a sex way. But also does he not think about how startled he was by Cas’s kiss in the pitch-dark tent and how confusingly right it felt. Until Cas bit him, that is. For real and not just in the metaphorical sense this time, like the snake he is, apparently draining his ability to think straight.

“This is so fucked up,” Dean says, sitting on his bed, and rubs both hands over his face. He can’t possibly feel things other than hatred towards Cas Novak, can he?

This wasn’t meant to happen. Fate just chose to fuck with him and put him on a boat together with Castiel and their new mystery boss and then everything fell apart all over again.

 

“Well, this didn’t go as I planned,” Jody says after Dean has left.

Cas doesn’t reply. Instead he takes his glass and empties it in one big gulp. Jody takes a seat next to him and also takes a sip from her glass.

“I’m sorry,” she says, a comforting hand on Castiel’s back.

“It’s not your fault that Dean is a jerk,” he says.

Jody takes Dean’s glass, puts it in his free hand and takes the empty one away from him which evokes a small but forlorn laugh from him.

They don’t drink the whole bottle, though. Cas doesn’t need a wine hangover so soon again and Dean isn’t worth it anyway. He hates him. No. He hates that he doesn’t hate him and that he isn’t able to keep his feelings under control.

He’s got no clue how they are supposed to continue to work together after this vacation. Maybe he can get transferred or something. But he doesn’t actually want to move away and he likes his other colleagues and his new boss, apparently.

He doesn’t think he can’t take seeing Dean sometime soon but he can’t stay in his cabin for the entire cruise either, or can he? Maybe it’s possible to get room service. He wouldn’t even need it for every meal, just once a day or so. It’s not like he feels he’ll be hungry during the next couple of days anyway. He’ll just spend his time sleeping.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens his gallery. There it is. The photo of them, next to a horse, in the Pampas. Idle days. Before shit hit the fan.

There’s Wi-Fi on board but what would be the point of sending it to Dean now? He doesn’t think Dean would still like to have it.

It’s probably for the best if he just deletes it so he tips on the little waste bin. _Are you sure you want to delete this image?_ This is actually a good question. So much wisdom coming from a tiny computer. Is he sure? No. _No._

Instead he turns off his phone and puts it on his nightstand. He’ll leave this matter to be solved another day. Then he drops onto his bed and is about to doze off when there’s a knock on the door.

It’s Dean, of all people.

“What do you want?” Cas says.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Good, you’ve said it. You can go now,” Cas says and proceeds to close the door

“No, Cas, wait,” Dean says, putting a foot between door and frame. “Can we talk?”

“Maybe your time would be of better use if you apologized to Jody instead. She can fire you, you know.”

“I already have,” Dean sighs. “Cas, listen, I know I was behaving like a total dick. Please, can I come in and we talk?”

Cas huffs, disgruntled, but lets him in anyway.

“So, what do you wanna talk about?” Cas says and crosses his arms over his chest.

“About us.”

“What is there to say?”

“Come on, Cas, you know. There’s this thing between us. And I’m not just talking about the making out in the tent.”

Cas is unsure of what to say to that. Obviously, there’s a thing, but he doesn’t quite understand it.

“I forgive you, Dean,” he says rather than addressing the issue on hand. “I’m no longer disappointed that I didn’t get the job and you should get over it as well.”

“I know, Cas, and I am. I’ve accepted Jody as our new sheriff. Maybe I’ll get another chance sometime, doesn’t matter.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“So, about us…” Dean says, sheepishly staring at his feet.

“Yeah?”

Dean takes a deep breath. “I don’t hate you,” he says and Cas smiles.

“I don’t hate you either. In fact, I like you.” He feels vulnerable all of a sudden but it’s good to have gotten it out.

Dean moves towards him. “I like you, too,” he says, his hand finding the back of Cas’s neck again and Cas closes the distance and kisses him. Dean returns the kiss, fervently, until they’re both out of breath.

“This is good, isn’t it?” Dean gasps.

“Yeah,” Cas agrees, “it is.”

“Does this mean we’re friends now?” Dean says, not able to hold back a laugh when Cas playfully slaps his chest.

“We’re friends, alright. Good friends,” Cas says before pressing another kiss onto his lips. “Very good friends.”

They continue to make out for a while, hands properly kept above waistline, until Cas pulls back a little.

“So,” he breathes against Dean’s lips, “can we please have sex now before I spontaneously combust?”

Dean groans. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says and takes a step back to pull off his shoes. It takes Cas’s brain a moment to catch up but then he copies Dean’s movements and starts undressing as well.

When both their pants and socks and Cas’s shirt are off, Dean urges him to lie back on the bed and crawls on top of him.

“Now I finally get to see your tattoo,” he says, a gentle smile on his face.

“You like it?”

“It’s cool,” Dean says and strokes a thumb over the black letters. The tickling emanates a small giggle from Cas.

Dean’s T-shirt is still on and when Cas attempts to push it up, Dean stops him.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I’m… I’m feeling a bit self-conscious here,” Dean says, his ears flushing. “Because of what you said about my…you know.”

“Oh, Dean!” He hadn’t thought Dean would take this so seriously. “I only said this to hurt you back then. You’re looking good, really.”

“You think?”

“Dean, you’re the hottest guy I know, now take off that shirt!” Cas says and Dean’s insecure expression turns into a smile.

They’re only in their underwear now, still kissing, touching bare skin until Cas ushers him to stop for a second to retrieve lube and condoms from his nightstand.

“Oh, someone was confident to get laid on this trip,” Dean says.

Now it’s Cas’s turn to blush. “I bought these at the board shop after tango class. I really wanted to fuck you then.”

“Do you still want to fuck me?” Dean asks, suggestive.

“No.”

“No?” Dean backs away a little.

“I want you to fuck me,” Cas says then and Dean relaxes, leaning down to him again.

“Whatever you want,” he murmurs against Cas’s lips, giving his nose a slight nudge with his.

Next goes their underwear and Dean takes the lube bottle from Cas and pours a small amount on his hand. He wraps his hand around Cas’s erection and, slowly, pumps him a few times, eliciting beautiful sounds from him.

“Tell me if it’s okay,” Dean whispers into his ear.

“Yeah,” Cas sighs, “keep going.”

He does so for a while, then he grabs the lube again and squirts some more onto his fingers.

“Can I touch you here?” he says, brushing Cas’s rim with a fingertip.

“Mhm, yes, just open me up. Want to feel you inside me,” Cas hums and Dean does as he’s told, all while kissing Cas’s neck and jaw and mouth.

“I’m ready now,” Cas breathes and reaches for the condom. He unwraps it and rolls it onto Dean’s hard cock.

Dean positions himself between Cas’s legs, applies some more lube and then begins to slowly push into Cas’s hole. He feels so good, so full but it’s not enough so he grabs Dean’s ass and signals him to go deeper.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean pants in response.

“Yeah, Dean, fuck me, please, come on,” Cas begs and Dean complies without having to be told twice. And it’s awesome. All of it. Dean comes off a little rough around the edges most of the time but he’s sweet and caring, ever so tender in bed which Cas hadn’t expected at all, though he’s glad. They seem to fit together in every way.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Dean whispers into his ear, “do it for me,” and Cas almost comes from his words alone. And when he comes, for real, Dean isn’t far behind.

They’re both breathless for a few minutes, though Dean manages to roll off of him so Cas can breathe freely.

“I told you my ass can handle a lot,” Cas says and Dean smacks his shoulder. They both laugh.

After they’ve gotten cleaned up and they’re lying in bed next to each other, Dean says, “Do you have any plans for rest of this cruise?”

“I thought we could repeat this a few times,” Cas suggests with a big smile on his face which Dean mirrors upon hearing these words.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” he says.

Cas is very well aware that sex isn’t the solution to all of their problems and that some issues between them still need to be properly addressed, and Dean is too, he guesses, but there should be enough time for this during the remainder of their cruise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Four years later_

 

Charlie is in a monotonous state of checking off passengers on the booking table and handing out keycards.

“Here you are sir, ma’am. Have a good day,” she tells an elderly couple. She’s said these exact same words at least a hundred times today already. There was a time when she enjoyed this but every day is the same now and she can’t wait until this cruise is over and she can go home to stay with Dorothy, forever, this time. No month-long separations anymore.

Then a familiar face brings her back into reality.

“Hey, Dean! How are you? It’s good to welcome you back aboard the MS Amara!”

“Hello, Charlie,” he says. They’ve loosely stayed in touch since his first time on board. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You’re lucky ‘cause this is actually my last tour.”

“Really? Have you travelled the world enough already?”

“Oh yes, I have, believe me. It’s time for me to settle down.”

“Are you on your own again or—” she starts but then Dean’s reservation pops up on her computer and she sees that there’s another name under his.

“Cas is here too?” she asks.

“Yes, I don’t know what’s taking him so long… Oh, there he is.”

Cas comes up to the front desk and slings an arm around Dean’s waist. “Hello, Charlie,” he says.

“So you two are still together,” she says.

“Married, actually,” Cas says and shows Charlie his wedding ring.

“Wow, that’s so great, guys! Is this your honeymoon?”

“No,” Cas says. “Actually, it’s our first wedding anniversary but there’s also something else we have to celebrate.”

“May I introduce myself,” Dean says, applying a fake Texas accent to his words, “Sheriff Dean Winchester.”

“I’m so proud of him,” Cas says and kisses his cheek.

“Congratulations, Dean! I’m impressed. But what about Jody?” Charlie asks.

“Oh, she’s fine. But at the end of her first term she decided to move back to Sioux Falls when she was offered the position there.”

“Well, I’d like to hear more about your lives but you’re holding up the line,” Charlie says and hands them their keycards. “Catch you later!”

So much can change in four years. And everything started right here, on the Love Boat, she thinks and her giggle earns her a weird look from the passengers who are next in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely not sorry for the cheesy last line. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for reading!


End file.
